Tell of a Tale
by breXanime
Summary: Every one hundred years a sacrifice is made to the king of beasts. The sacrifices that were offered to the king are maidens, but this time a young man is the chosen sacrifice. He must leave behind the only family he has left. And when he meets the King himself instead of death Zero is asked to tell him a story each night before he goes to bed. Gift fic. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my love doves! Sadly this is not an update for Its Your Turn To Be Happy (IYTTBH)! But a new story for Vampire Knight! This is a gift fic for my dear lovely Master of Turnips! I promised her this and I finally have the first chapter! But know that IYTTBH is still being worked on! I refuse to give up on it! Now this type of writing is very new to me. I am not a writer but a drawer, I draw more beautifully than I write; describing things like buildings and such is a challenge! Anyway, I hope you Enjoy Turnip-chan, and you guys enjoy this as well!'**

**Full Summary: Every one hundred years a sacrifice is made to the king of beast. The sacrifices that were offered to the king are maidens, but this time a young man is the chosen sacrifice. He must leave behind the only family he has left. And when he meets the King himself instead of death Zero is asked to tell him a story each night before he goes to bed. Starting a friendship and something more. KxZ Yaoi! Adventure, Romance, Kind of similar to the story Tales of a 1001 Nights**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Vampire Knight, if I did Yuuki would never have existed. Plain and simple. I despise weak female characters, who cry and get jealous for no reason. Just ridiculous… I want a female character like Major from Ghost in the shell, Sango from inuyasha, Hinata from Naruto! Just a character who can kick butt and not cry all the freaking time!**

**Claimer: I own the idea of this fic and any oc's that are put into it. And the computer it was written on.**

**Notes:**

Flash backs**- Flash backs (will be in bold letters)**

Thoughts**- **_'Thinking'_

Speaking_- "Speaking"_

**Enjoy my love doves!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Shunned, Separated, Offered<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Without feelings of respect, what is there to distinguish men from beasts?<strong>_

_**-**__**Confucius**_

* * *

><p><em>Usually fairy tales start off with once upon a times in happy little villages or mystical forests, or focus on the main character who is the savoir of all, loved by all despite their oddities. Who have help from complete strangers because of their fair appearance and kind heart. Characters who are treated badly in the beginning and face many hardships before getting their happily ever after. Having a wonderful laugh with their kind prince charming. That is just simply…<em>

_Laughable._

_Though, some of that is true regarding this story yet with some…slight differences._

_Our character will not be loved by every single person that gazes their way and gives a cheery greeting. Oh no. There will be no happy little village where the people have no care in the world and adore our main character. Or where the character is chased away from home because of the wicked step-mother, or even because a family member is being held in a dungeon and must be rescued._

_No._

_Our character shall be treated quite differently and act differently toward others. Why?_

_Because of their appearance of course! Their appearance is all that people will see and care about despite the good in their heart._

_Now as every fairy tale begins…_

_Once upon of time…_

* * *

><p><em>This can't be happening.<em>

Yelling was heard all around.

_This can't be happening!_

Panicking eyes searched the surrounding crowd for them._ Where? Where are they?!_

"Big brother!" Two voices he longed to hear called from the side.

"Ichiru! Maria!" He called back and he was finally able to spot his sibling who ran past people who tried to hold them back from reaching him. Ichiru and Maria were twins, paternal that is, and both only twelve years of age. Ichiru was like a miniature version of him, silver short hair choppy hair that fell above his shoulders, snow pale skin. His sister has grayish-purple hair and eyes. Her hair was long and straight, with a full dolly fringe at eyebrow length and a small bun adorning at the side of her head. She was the youngest of the three, and sickly. Also she was blind. While he was the oldest, twenty three to be exact, and provided for them.

His siblings slide to a stop in front of him, collapsing on their knees to hug him. He relished in their comfort and tried to return it as best he could but with his hands chained behind his back, all he could do was push himself closer to them and kissing their heads.

"Zero are you okay? Are you hurt?" His sister asked, gently touching his face, checking for bumps or scratches.

"I'm fine but you shouldn't even be out of bed Maria." Zero said. "It's not safe here you two. You need to-"

"We aren't leaving without you!" Ichiru yelled moving behind him and began stealthily picking the lock. "We only have each other. I refuse to lose any of you because of some stupid tradition!" He freed Zero's hands and the man immediately brought both children into his embrace, much to the outburst of the people.

"Watch your tongue boy!" Yelled a villager who took was coming toward them but stopped at Zero's glare.

"Come another step toward my family," his voice was menacing. "And I will kill you with these very chains that bind me!" He glared at everyone who quiet down. "That goes for everyone!" he glared daggers one more time before he gazed down at his little brother and sister.

"I want you both to listen to me," Ichiru and Maria nodded and he talked lowly so only they could here. "After I am gone…I want you both to leave this hell hole," he stopped them from protesting. "Now I want you to take care of yourselves and each other." He wouldn't cry, he needed to be strong right now. "So when I am gone, I want both of you to return to the cottage, in the cave behind the house is a carriage with a bed in and supplies for travel-"

Maria gasped. Her dull eyes widen and full of tears. "Oh Zero no…please no…"

Zero ran fingers through her beautiful hair. "Lily is already use to traveling so she'll take you far-"

Ichiru shook his head in denial. "Stop talking like this Zero…You aren't going anywhere. S-So stop it."

As much as Zero wanted to he could not stop.

The truth was horribly unavoidable.

Held them tighter in his shaking arms. When did he started shaking? "Be sure to tend to her and treat her well. Also I've been saving some money. You'll see a bag of coins under the brick in the fireplace make sure to grab that and take it with you." The twins were crying in his chest as he pet their heads. "And make sure to pack all your clothes and blankets, and the plates and cups." Tears were beginning to form in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. "I just want you to get as far away from this hell hole…Understand Ichiru. Maria."

Though they were torn they gave a sobbing yes.

Zero smiled and kissed the top of their heads. "Good."

Suddenly all went dead silent and the flames on torches became pitch black but still casted light in an ominous grey black. Zero looked up at the sky toward the mountain, seeing a carriage approaching.

'_It's time.'_ He thought mournfully as he watch the carriage land a few feet away in front of him.

The carriage was black and gold with vine designs on the doors, the golden wheels shined in the black light. He shivered mentally at the two beasts that pulled the carriage. Some type of horse and bat hybrid, or a demonic type horse with giant bat, or gargoyle, wings. Their eyes were a frightening sheen of gray while the pupils were silted ice blue. And were those rows of sharp fangs?!

He moved his siblings behind him when the doors to the carriage opened.

A beautiful woman stepped out and gazed coldly at everyone. "I've come for the offered." Her voice sent chills down the spine. As if your death is more than sealed.

Her appearance surprised them though.

The woman was of average height and has a pale complexion, her hair a silver to pale violet in color and matching her eyes. Her bangs stop just above her eyebrows and short in length. Zero thought he was looking at an older version of Maria. The woman wore a shimmering navy dress with plunging cowl neckline embroidered and jeweled collar and belt drape, arm drapes and jeweled circlet. Moon silver sheer pantaloons with sequin waistband and slippers. Attached on both hips were twin sabers.

One of the villagers spoke, eager to get rid of Zero. "He stands before you my lady." He pointed to Zero. "The cursed-"

"Be silent cur." She spat and focused on Zero. "Are you the offered?" She asked with no venom.

Zero stepped forward. "I am."

"Then you know of your fate?"

Zero blinked. Honestly he did not know of his fate. He never listened to the rumors of what happens to sacrifices. He always wondered if they were really killed off for eternal youth, or maybe just spirited away to another place. A better place than his he thought.

"No, I don't. All I know is that you are here to take me to where ever that leads to my fate." He replied honestly.

Everyone remained quiet as the woman addressed the silverette.

"I see." The woman replied and stepped to the side motioning to the carriage. "Please enter."

This was it.

This would be goodbye forever.

Zero hugged his brother and sister tightly, he gazed at the woman silently asking he could bring them along, only for her to give a negative.

He sighed and hugged his sibling tight before kissing their cheeks. "Remember what I said. Go north until you reach the city. The people are better there than here." He let them go and stood. "I love you both. I'll always love you." He gave them one of his rare smiles before walking to the carriage before stepping in the vehicle he turned and gave his famous death glare to the villagers. No words were needed to convey all the hate he had for them. Then with a heavy heart he stepped inside the carriage the woman doing the same. She knocked on the wall twice and the carriage began moving.

Zero turned and looked out the window.

He wish he hadn't.

He saw how Maria and Ichiru were being held back by the villagers but they broke free and began chasing after the carriage calling his name.

"Zero! Zero!" They yelled running as fast as they could. "Zero! Don't go! Please!"

The carriage began lifting off the ground.

"Please! Don't take Zero! Let us take his place!" Ichiru shouted

"We'll take his place!" Maria shouted in support.

The woman remained impassive with eyes closed.

Zero gasped at their words, he was so bless to have them. He would never trade places with them, he'll go through anything if it meant it would keep his family safe. He saw that they were out of the town but his siblings where still chasing after him.

He gave a sad smile, eyes holding unshed tears as he waved at them, even though only one of the two could see. He refused to say goodbye. "I love you both!"

"No! NO!" Maria reached out but felt only air slip between her fingers, she lost her footing and tripped, falling in the dirt but Ichiru kept running.

The carriage went higher and higher.

He jumped and tried to grab on to the bar but his fingers barely grazed it. "ZEROOOOO!" As he fell to the ground he saw the heartbroken smile that Zero gave before the carriage disappeared into the clouds past the mountains it came from.

Ichiru sat up, the pain shooting through his back ignored, and gazed at the mountains in complete shock and denial.

This was just a bad dream right? A nightmare?

This isn't really happening…

This shouldn't be happening.

But it did…

He was gone.

Gone forever.

They were alone…

They were alone again.

He stood to his feet and made his way to Maria, who was calling for Zero, while walking unsteadily. Ichiru rushed to her side before she fell again and slowly sat them on the ground.

"Maria…" blind eyes looked up at him. "Zero is gone Maria." His voiced cracked. "H-He's gone." He held his sister as she mourned.

"No! No! No! No! No!" She cried. "ZERO!" She cried into Ichiru's chest. Ichiru gritted his teeth as his tears fell.

He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching. What, or who he saw made his blood boil.

"What do you bloody bastards want?" He hissed at the villagers. "Did you come to laugh at what we lost?" He scowled at them all. "Or did you come to off the last of the cursed siblings? What? You aren't satisfied with sending our brother to his death?!" Maria only held tighter to Ichiru when he stood. "Didn't you get what you wanted?!" He yelled.

"You don't understand!" Yelled one village woman.

"We had to do what we did in order to survive!"

"The gods needed to be appeased!"

"You are only children, you wouldn't understand-"

"SHUTUP!" Maria screamed. "SHUTUP! SHUTUP!" Angry blind eyes regarded the villagers. "You're the ones who don't understand! You're not the ones who lost a family member! You're the reason our brother is gone! And now…And now you feel guilty! Where was your guilt when you came and dragged him from our home and beat him? Where was your guilt with how the way you treated him?! And now you come trying to give pity and understanding when the deed is done." Everyone looked down in remorse and shame.

Her tears continued to fall as she collapsed to her knees. "How insulting and disgusting. The worst of the worst. Showing compassion when the one you hate is gone forever…" Her voice was shaking and labored yet remained strong. "All because of the way we looked…You branded us as demons, witches, and evil spirits…all because of our appearance. People you know nothing about you treat like criminals and outcasts…All you do is come up with excuses for your actions. I'm tired of it." She reached out her hand. "Ichiru."

"I'm here Maria." He picked her up bridal style. "We have nothing more to say to you heartless swains. Just leave us alone! And if any of you come near our home I'll kill you." He said lowly and began walking as the crowd parted. "All of you are nothing but superstitious close minded cowards, who will go past lengths to get rid of anyone who is different from you." As Ichiru walked away, he held his head high and forward. He would not give these fools the satisfaction to see him down. Maria was the same, even with tears falling from her eyes she held her head up.

The people remained silent and watched as the two retreated to their home. Once out of sight the villagers made their way to their own homes, and going to bed. Though with the guilt eating away at them; it would be a sleepless night for all.

* * *

><p>Zero sat in the carriage quietly, his expression void of any emotion. Dull eyes stared at nothing. It finally set in that he'd never see Ichiru and Maria again.<p>

No longer would he see his family and home again. No one would greet him when he came home from his job at the blacksmith's. No more chasing Ichiru and forcing him to take a bath, or get Maria to eat her vegetables, and playing with them. No more meals, where he cook and everyone would talk of their day. He'd never be able to tell them stories anymore. Every night they would huddled up on the bed they shared. Zero in the middle with Ichiru on his right and Maria on his left. Then Zero tell a story filled with adventure and action until his brother and sister were sound asleep curled in his sides. No more of that now. No more taking care of his family.

Next that came to his mind was their wellbeing.

Are they back home or still on the ground outside the village? Did the villagers harm them? Are they safe?

So many thoughts ran through his head so to calm himself he reached inside his shirt. He pulled out a necklace, attached to it were an owl and masquerade mask charms with a small white rose charm in the middle. Gifts from his deceased parents to symbolize the twins. This necklace was all he had of his precious siblings.

Zero sat back and sighed. _'How did it come to this?'_ he asked himself before closing his eyes and going to his memories of his life to find the answer.

**~~~~~Flashback~~~~~**

**When he and his family arrived to the close-minded village, Zero was only a thirteen while Ichiru and Maria were only babes of two years, and his parents still alive.**

**They tried to get a house in the village but was denied because of their 'unique features'. Zero never remembered seeing his mother so angry, the words that came out of her mouth could make the worst of pirates and bandits blush! His mother was a strong woman, even though she was sick, she would never let it stop her from doing the things she wanted. Whether it be for herself or her family. Also she was clever and beyond intelligent, studying the life around and taking notes. While teaching him and the twins to respect the earth and creatures. The woman was brilliant and just beautiful on the inside and out, always smiling and laughing.**

**His father was a wonderful man. Honorable, kind, brave, strong, and honest; the qualities that showed every day, despite the way he was treated by the villagers. His father taught him and his siblings how to fight, starting off with sticks before moving to actual swords. It took him a million talks to convince his wife that it would be safe before she yielded and allowed him to teach his children combat. **

**So they built a cottage outside the village in the forest, his parents saying how they won't be bothered by close minded idiots. The space was large and they had a front yard that was big enough to run around and play. The house was built in front of a cave that had a ground-well of clean water that they could use. They could store supplies and such in it. **

**This place is where their new lives began.**

**Though happiness doesn't last forever and can be made hard to gain.**

**As a child and growing Zero was ridiculed for his features, often called a demon spawn or devil. The other children around his age made fun of him, never wanting him to play with them. Some would even try to beat him up and pick fights with him. At one point it did bother him but words from his parents helped him get past the hateful and hurtful words.**

"**My dear love, never be ashamed of how you look, be proud of it. Hold your head high and pay those fools no mind! You beautiful the way you are my sweet Zero!" His mother said to him. **

"**Never let their words poison your mind. Remember words only have power if you give it to them." His father told him and then ruffled his hair.**

**Those words of wisdom remained with him and gave him strength.**

**Yet, as the years passed so did lives.**

**Around his teen years, when he was sixteen and Ichiru and Maria were five years old, their mother's illness was taking its toll on her. She didn't eat as much as she use too, her skin was a ghostly pale, and her eyes dull from blindness. She was on permanent bed rest yet she still smiled and laughed. Medicine didn't do much for the woman besides ease pain for a short amount of time. The doctors were no real help either, saying her illness was unknown or incurable. He'd never seen his father so sad and distraught, knowing in few days his lover and wife will leave this world. So they all spent as much time with her wanting her to be comfortable and happy before she was gone.**

**Three days later she passed in her sleep yet a smile remained on her face, a sign that she went peacefully with no pain.**

**It was hard for them all especially his father. **

**He remembered how he and his siblings watched as he buried her by her favorite cherry blossom tree and said a pray. The three of them then went to his side and said their own prays and supported him. It was hard to overcome the grief but he continued on remaining the loving man he was.**

**Though it seemed tragedy decided to strike the family again.**

**A year later Maria becomes sickly and it turns out to be the same illness as their mother but not at its worst. So they began growing medical herbs that helped with certain ailments.**

**Then in the same year 6 months later, they lose their dear father.**

**In the dead of night bandits somehow found their little home, and tried to take Lily, their horse. Their father awoke to the noise and grabbed his sword, telling Zero to remain with Ichiru and Maria. He was reluctant though obeyed his father, and grabbed his own sword just in case. **

**He heard the commotions of battle begin and he ran to the window, gasping when his father killed two of the robbers, and only three remained. The man was wounded though still remained on his feet. He was a strong man but not as young as he was before. The three bandits decided to attack at the same time. His dad took out two, but missed the third. Zero ran out the house in a dead sprint shielding him from the attack. His father then killed the last. After they were all finished off his father suddenly collapsed holding his side. Zero quickly got him in the house and began looking at the wounds on his body. He noticed a slime green substance on a deep gash. **

**Poison!**

**He needed to get a doctor!**

**Before he could run out, the man stopped him telling him this poison was incurable. It was basilisk venom, a fatal poison that killed quickly. Zero never felt so lost in his life, first his mother and now his father. He began blaming himself, believing if he had helped this would have never happened.**

**Their father gathered his children in his embrace, giving final words of comfort and love before he passed. By dawn their father was gone, he was buried next to his wife and prayers were said.**

**Then it was only the three siblings.**

**Zero took his father's and mother's place.**

**He took care of Ichiru and Maria, giving the warmth, comfort, and love that their parents use too.**

**He took over his father's job and worked as a blacksmith, making materials or sometimes delivering materials to other villagers or towns. He barely made what could be called minimum wage but dealt with it. At least he made enough to put food on the table.**

**When he went into the village he kept to himself, only focused on work, and getting through the day. Making sure not to make anyone mad except that was hard to do since everyone was repulsed by him. Going so far as to dub him the 'Cursed one.' The idiots believed he and his siblings brought bad luck and misfortune because of their appearance.**

**Anyway, he went through his day as normally, making swords and hunting daggers, and getting yelled at for no reason by his boss. Then delivering items to the clients around the village. Once work was done he would make his way to get dinner, which would be bread. Next he'd make his way home ignoring the glares and whispers that were sent his way.**

**Once home he was greeted by his brother and sister both running up to him hugging his legs. Getting home was the best thing. Here there were no glares or whispers, just love.**

**He made dinner for his siblings and they all ate talking about their day. Zero laughed when Ichiru told him how Lily chased him believing his hair was hay. He laughed even harder when his little brother said how Maria only encourage the horse to chase him, to which said girl only smiled innocently.**

**When dinner was over and bathes were taken, Zero settled down in bed with his brother and sister cuddled next to him. He was about to tell them a story but the door being pounded on stopped him. He put on a simple vest shirt and pants, before waking to the door. He cracked it open only to see a mob from the village. They were holding torches and pitch forks. He told his siblings to stay in the house before he stepped outside addressing the crowd.**

"**What is going on here?!"**

**Instead of being answered he was jumped by some men and they proceeded to beat him before putting him in chains and dragging him back to the village. All the while yelling about sacrifices!**

**Zero didn't know what was going on but then remembered how every one hundred years a young man or woman is offered to the King of Beasts. The people who make sacrifices to him, are absolutely terrified of him. They know nothing about him but do as their ancestors did and give him sacrifices for good harvest and fortune.**

**Then it all settled in, they were ridding him because they saw him as bad luck and misfortune! He really hoped Ichiru and Maria stayed in the house because who knows what these people will do to them if they came-**

"**Big brother!"**

**Oh no!**

**They ran past people who tried to grab the two but they dodge, pushed and slapped hands away until they finally reached him, hugging him close to their bodies.**

**As much as he was happy Ichiru and Maria were okay, he really wish they stayed home. Though this gives him the chance to save them.**

**For the last couple of months he's been saving up enough money for his family, except now there was going to be a slight change.**

**He made the decision to tell them to leave this village…**

**Without him.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~End Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~**

"We have arrived." The woman said breaking Zero from his trance and he noticed the carriage was no longer moving.

Dull eyed blinked in confusion. "Wha? Arrived?"

"Yes." She stepped out the wagon and motioned for Zero to do the same. When he did, Zero did a double take on what stood before him. No, around him!

A white pristine palace was before him, azure roofs shined in the moonlight like sapphires, statues of angels surrounded the building, and there was a grand fountain with a stork statue at the top with its wings spread in flight. A spring green lawn with many rose bushes that he noticed where white and blue. A white brick wall surrounded the palace from what he could tell.

'_Is this really the domain of the King of beasts?'_ He wondered as he took in his surroundings. The beast's castle stunned him, he is surprised that it is an elegant palace instead of something dark and foreboding surrounded by rain clouds and having gargoyle statues.

Then just as quick as the amazement came it went and was replaced with sadness more than dread. If the situation was different he would have loved to tell Ichiru and Maria about this. _'They would have loved it.'_

"Come along, my lord is waiting." Seiren broke him from his musing and began walking up the white marble steps. Zero quickly followed after her. The doors open by themselves and when they walked in the grand doors closed by themselves. The entrance hall was empty and the only light was the moonlight shining through the large windows lining the hall.

"What is going to happen to me?" he asked, he didn't even flinch when the woman acknowledged him with that cold stare before turning back and facing the front.

"That is for my lord to decide." She replied automatically. "I am only your escort."

"I see." He side quietly bowing his head.

The entire walk remained silent.

Each step more suffocating than the other.

Each step he took felt like the very life was leaving him.

Zero didn't want to question what the outcome will be for his life once he meets the lord of this place. So he just followed the woman silently until they reached their destination. While they walked he let his thoughts go to his siblings.

Did they get out of the village?

He kept wondering and didn't pay attention since he almost ran into the woman, who turned just in time and put a hand on his shoulder, breaking the silverette from his trance. She noticed how dull his eyes were and his voice was hoarse when he apologized, he seemed not to be focused on his surroundings.

The woman led Zero to a garden that had a maze and various flowers of different kinds blooming about. On the other side of the garden was a ground pond that stretched from one side to the other end of the garden, which created water fall leading to the valley below.

"Wait here. I will notify my lord of your arrival." She said and motioned to the stone bench under a cherry blossom tree. Once Zero nodded she disappeared leaving the man to his thoughts.

Instead of sitting on the bench Zero leaned against the tree, slowly sliding down to the ground. The tree looked exactly similar to the one his parents were buried by. Resting his arms on his knees he leaned his head back against the cool bark.

He couldn't breathe.

So many emotions ran through him that it was too much to hold in. There was a lump in his throat, but he refused to let them out.

'Not yet…" he chanted over and over in his mind. "Not yet…" he mumbled. Zero closed his eyes and did a breathing exercise until he felt his nerves calm down. Opening his eyes he pulled out his necklace and stared and the jewelry. "I wondered if you both are safe…" he said aloud then rested his head on his arms with a heavy sigh. "Why?... What is the point of this?" He said gravely.

_GRRRRR!_

Zero's head slowly lifted at the sound and turned toward the bushes. Narrow red glowing eyes stared back at him until a dark brown furry head appeared along with a body, it was a wolf, though it was the size of a tiger... and it was snarling at him.

Instead of moving he stayed right in his spot and…

Dropped his head back on his arms.

If the animal was going to eat him then it better do it now or just go find some other person to frighten; he had too much to think about right now and had no time for animals.

The wolf immediately ceased its snarling and instead let out a confused growl. The human only stared at it with void eyes and then put his head down. The man didn't run away. Was he not frighten?

Curious the wolf moved toward the silverette, sniffing him while circling him, not once getting batted away. The wolf liked his scent, he smelled of the earth.

The wolf was interested in Zero.

It moved closer to the man's hand sniffing before giving a shy lick to the hand. The wolf tensed at feeling a hand on its head but soon relaxed as fingers massaged his ear.

Zero gave a weak smile as the creature moved closer toward him and licked his cheek. He continue to pet the large wolf's head, the soft fur beneath his fingers calming his nerves. The wolf was practically lying in his lap.

Watching from the balcony were two figures. "He is the one you brought Seiren."

"Yes my lord." She bowed with her hand on her chest as she gazed at her master.

Her master was a beautiful man yet just as he was beautiful he was deadly. Dark brown hair fell past elven ears to his collar with his bangs falling into his face. A face that always remained calm and tranquil, yet scarlet-bronze eyes holding authority and power. Two black horns protruding out of the top of his head curling up, a black sleek tail curled around his feet, and two large leathery black beautiful wings that were folded behind his strong back. He wore a simple navy vest over a white long sleeved billowy shirt that were tucked into black form fitting pants, and knee high boots.

"Hmm," The man hummed in approval. "He is interesting, the boy didn't even flee from Aatu…I believe I will keep him for myself." Ruby chocolate eyes narrowed. "And he is from that village…Ah what was it called again? The name escapes me every time."

"Gaerphen my lord." Seiren helped. "The Village that makes the sacrifices every one hundred years."

"Ah yes, the superstitious one." The Lord gazed down at the silver haired fellow in interest. "Are you sure he is from there?" He didn't believe so, if he remembered correctly the people where very fearful, jumping at anything they consider to be a bad omen or odd. Yet, this youth didn't even cower from a creature who could easily end his life." He turned to his minder. "Tell me Seiren of his reaction of being the sacrifice and brought here."

The woman, Seiren, nodded and began her report. "My lord if I may first inform you of where he lived?" he nodded. "The young man never lived inside the village."

A delicate eyebrow rose. "Oh? Then where?"

"Outside of the village deep in the forest." She paused and was told to continue. "The residents of the village didn't take kindly to him. They were eager to be rid of him." Her tone slightly turned colder with disgust tinting it. "As you can see for yourself he was beaten and put in chains. Overall he was not treated very well and will not be missed-"

The king interrupted. "I see." His voice turned deadly. "Honestly I am sick of that place. I believe it's time to be rid of it and its tenants…That is a matter I will deal with later in time. Please continue."

"Yes my lord. As I stated he will not be missed by the villagers but by his family. Which brings me to his reaction." She paused a moment and spoke her tone somewhat soft and dismal. "He did not struggle or beg for his life…He held himself with dignity and respect, accepting what would become of him. Then when coming here he was quiet and withdrawn. When we arrived he was amazed with the beauty of the castle, only to realize where he was before he withdrew into himself again. There was no crying or trying to escape, only detached acceptance." She finished.

The king had an expression that was unreadable as he processed the information. He thought the young man was special, not only because he did not cower from Aatu the wolf but because he affected Seiren. It was rare for the woman to let emotion slip into her tone. Also she never talked fondly of anyone before. This peaked his interest in the young man more, feeling there was more to him than meets the eye.

"Thank you Seiren, I seem to have kept our guest waiting long enough." He turned away from the balcony and walked past Seiren. "Please stand by Seiren, I will have another assignment after I speak to the young man."

"Yes my lord." She bowed to his retreating back.

The king walked into a portal that let him out at the garden entrance before he walked to the silverette, who continued to absently pet Aatu.

"I see my pet has taken a liking to you." The lord spoke.

Both Zero and Aatu turned to the newcomer. Aatu reluctantly moved from Zero to his master's side receiving a pet to the head only to be sent away. Aatu looked back at the silver hair man and with a grumble slinked off into the garden. Zero stood and gave a light bow to the man, or beast before him.

Zero gazed dully at the being, not even surprised by the king's features. Though he had to admit to himself that the man was handsome. "You are the Lord? The king of beasts?"

The king nodded with a small frown. By his torn clothes he was of low birth and status, yet he was breathtaking. The young man's voice was terribly detached and his eyes held no life in them. Seiren was right that he withdrew into himself, the silverette didn't even react to his horns or wings and such, only took it in with indifference.

It was as if he was staring a porcelain doll.

"I am he. My name is Kaname Kuran, King of Beasts." He then moved closer to the other circling him as he assessed him. "Tell me your name." he demanded softly.

"…Zero… Zero Kiryu."

"Zero do you know why you are here?"

"I was offered as a sacrifice." He stated in that void tone.

"Yes, but do you know what will happen to you?"

"No."

Kaname was having a hard time to get some type of expression so he stopped in front of Zero. "I see. Well I will begin to say your life will not be taken." Zero looked up at him with the same expression but he at least knew he had the young man's attention. "You shall live out your days here…" His eyes turned back to the ground much to Kaname's aggravation. "You should really listen to your master Zero." Held back a smirk when vacant eyes glared at him.

At least he received some type of emotion from the boy.

"I will go over the rules of your stay here and what is expected of you. You are free to go anywhere you like in the castle, you are not my prisoner. Though know you will not be returned home."

Zero snapped his head up. "If I'm not your prisoner then what am I?" He felt a shiver go down his spine at the dark smirk that appeared on the brunette's face.

"You are my mate." He specified shocking the silver head.

"Y-You can't be serious?" Zero gasped out. "I'm a man, a male. Also I don't even know you, or you me!"

"I am and I don't care. You are quite enchanting despite your low birth. You are like a diamond in the ruff. Though covered in grime but still shine beautifully through the dirt. Over time you will warm up to me and I you." He moved closer to Zero, who was seething with rage. "Now back to what I was saying about the rules. As I stated you will be able to roam where you please on the castle grounds, though there will be places you will not be able to enter. Now as your duty as my mate-"

"Wait. What about my brother and sister? If I'm not going to die or be taken elsewhere. Can they at least know I am alive?"

Kaname blinked remembering Seiren saying he had family. "You needn't concern yourself with them any longer. They are burdens you will never see again." He said uninterested. "Your life is here now with me. You will do well to remember that-" he never finished the sentence due to the punch to his face. It made Kaname stumble back a few feet. He brought a hand to his cheek as he looked at the assailant with wide unbelieving eyes.

Zero glared death at the other as he lowered his fist to his sides. He was seeing red. How dare this man try to control his life! And then insult his upbringing and family. The brunette thought just because he had the looks and status he would lay on his back and spread his legs? Hell no! Zero was no harlot! And it made him disappointed that Kaname thought so. All Kaname saw was something pretty, a toy that he thought he could have. He didn't see Zero as the person he was, not showing any compassion when all he asked was to let his family know he was still alive. This Kaname had no light or kindness in his heart.

'_He is like everyone else.'_ Zero thought with disgust.

"I refuse to be used as some sex object, I am not your mate, and you are not my master! Nor do you have control over my actions and what I feel! I would rather be treated as a prisoner on death road than a mere plaything for your amusement and release of tension!" He put a hand to his chest. "I am person not your slave you arrogant bastard." He said scathingly before walking off away from Kaname. He had no idea where he was walking to but as long as it was away from the other he could care less where he ended up at.

Kaname watched in shock as Zero stormed inside the castle. He removed his hand from his bruised cheek that was already healing itself, on his hand was a spot of blood. The human made him not only bruise but bleed. A human made him bleed!

Kaname was beside himself and started laughing collapsing on the bench.

This was interesting. No one has ever put their hands on him before and much less speak out of line, but this Zero did. He punched him and told him off then stormed off. That was interesting to Kaname, he loved the young man's defiance and fire, and he was more drawn to him. Now more than ever determined to take him as his mate.

He wiped the blood from his lip. "Seiren."

"My lord." She appeared from the shadows kneeled awaiting his command.

"I would like you to keep an eye on our new house guest. Be sure to inform the others about him, also allow him to pick out any room he wishes to reside in as his quarters. I will be stepping out for a while and will not be back until tomorrow night. Notify Takuma he is in charge in my absence."

"Yes my lord." She nodded and her master was gone. The woman then proceeded to carry out her orders.

She told the household of Zero and their orders before searching for said silverette.

Finding Zero was somewhat a difficult challenge, she did not expect to see the silver head man in the library reading. Once she found him she began escorting him to wings of castle to see what room would fancy him, allowing him to look around. It didn't take that long to choose a room. Zero picked one that was relatively close to the library but was the only room in that entire wing. The room was elegant yet simple, it was a nice medium size, the walls were a light blue while the floor a dark blue low carpet with floral designs. A king size bed was located in the middle of room, a armoire was against the wall next to the washroom, and a vanity sat on the other side of the room. There was a large window to his left that over looked the gardens, past the gates to the town below. _'So the castle sits on a hill.'_ He noted looking past the town to the open fields.

"How beautiful." He whispered.

Seiren moved next to him. "This view interests you?"

"Yes, seeing things from afar and up high, has always fascinated me." He smile content. "You see a type of beauty from a distance and then begin to see more and more in different perspective." His smile fell. "I wish Ichiru and Maria could see this."

"I apologize for taking you away from your family." Seiren apologized. "I wish I did not. If you resent me I understand."

Zero shook his head. "I do not blame you. I just wish they knew I was alive, and I wish I knew what they are up to now." He moved away from the window giving the woman a sad smile. "What's done is done." He didn't want to talk anymore about it.

Seiren got the hint and told him if he need anything to pull the summons rope hanging by the fire place and he would be attended. She also showed him his clothes. She bid him a good night and left, closing the door softly. As she walked down the halls guilt was eating away at her. Usually it never bothered her but with Zero, it did.

Once by himself Zero began rearranging his room how he saw fit. The bed was moved by the window, the nightstand placed next to it, and the vanity sitting diagonally in front of the corner. After the arranging was done Zero nodded to himself in satisfaction.

He flopped on the bed staring up at the ceiling in silence. For some reason his vision was blurry, and his throat was tight. Why was it tight? Why did his chest hurt? He rubbed his eyes but the more he seemed to rub the worst the blur got so he stopped.

He stopped holding back.

Zero finally let his emotions out.

Zero was finally able to cry. He cried for his siblings and himself and the fact he'd never see them again. He cried out all his sorrow and anger well into the night until he passed out from exhaustion.

As he slept tears still continue to fall from closed lids.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think Turnip-chan? And you guys as well? I wanna know what you guys think of this story so please tell me in either the comments or PM me, I promise I don't bite!<strong>

**IMPORTANT NOTE: My internet goes tomorrow. I am moving, and I will be deprived of internet for a week or two but I still will be writing while out of commission, but only when I have spare time and not unpacking. *shudders* So glad this is the last move. So this is the last thing I will be posting until internet comes back. As I said before Your turn to Be happy is still in progress!  
><strong>

**R&R**

**Till next time love doves! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello beautiful people! Man I missed you guys so much! I apologize for the long wait but I am in college and work comes first! I want to thank you all for your divine patience! I am now out of school for winter break until January 2nd. I wanna try to get fanfics done while on this break.**

**Question for you my peeps, do you think female characters get in the way of the plot?Or there are not enough kick-butt females who are hardcore awesome! (please I need to know, pm me)**

**Now anyway before we begin I wanna say thank you to all who are still with me, from reviewers, to favs and follows Thanks you! I appreciate all your comments! Turnip-chan I'm happy I pleased you!**

**Now I want one thing to be clear: I will in no shape or form be changing Zero into a female. It is one of the things I can not tolerate or stand. Not attacking anyone, to each their own, and you like what you like. But Zero will remain a male through out this story. I am saying this now because I can not PM the individual. Now to that Individual I want you to stick with me to the end of this story and I hope you continue to like and enjoy and reviewing. I am not attacking you, only letting you know where I stand. **

**Now couple of things:**

**It is 6:20am and I have not been to sleep so toward the end it may get a bit choppy! Sorry! I'm refusing sleep to get this to you guys.**

**I Don't know what type of creature takuma will be so I just gave him elf ears. The type of creature he is unofficial and not yet announced.**

**Sara Shirabuki is a Succubus**

**I used the words was, that, would and could, them, and they a little too much. Sorry! And I apologize for my grammar!**

**The mighty disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! If I did Yuuki would not exist and there would be KanaxZero on every page! ;3**

**I do own any oc that are put in this fic and the idea of this fic. Thank you! **

**Now without futher babbling! ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Tell of a Tale Chapter 2: More than you let on<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye.<strong>

**H. Jackson Brown, Jr.**

* * *

><p>Morning calmly approached from the horizon. Its rays peeking through pink-orange clouds across the sky beaming down on the land.<p>

Zero stirred as a beam hit his face he turned away from the light with as a slurred mumble. "Ichi close tha curtains. Day off." He felt himself drifting back to sleep until he heard a giggle.

"Who's Ichi?"

Bolting up he scanned the room for the intruder, eyes gazed down, and beside his bed was a child.

"Hi!" The child greeted him. "I'm Kanako! What's your name?"

The child before him was a small girl who appeared to be no older than seven years of age. She had peach cream skin, long brown curly hair that fell to her knees in two pigtails. Then her eyes, she had odd yet enchanting eyes; her left eye a gilded gold and her right eye a sea-green aqua. Though he caught her other features as well, pointy elven ears, small dark gray horns on her head poked through her hair. While small dark gray wings protruded from her back, and a thin dark gray tail curled at her feet.

"Um Hello…" He introduced himself unsurely. "I'm Zero."

Her head tilted her face frowned cutely. "You're a number?"

The innocence of the question brought a small smile to the silverette's lips. "No, I'm very much human." He answered amusedly.

"You're a human!" She perked up. "I've never met a human before!" Climbing onto the bed, with some difficulty because of her dress, she sat herself close to Zero examining his features. "…You're really pretty." The child blushed. "I really like the color of your eyes."

Smiling Zero thanked her. "Thank you, I like your eyes as well."

Big mismatched widen. "Really? Aren't they weird to you?"

Zero shook his head and replied honestly. "No, they are like gems."

Kanako blushed while beaming a large grin.

"Kanako Kuran!" A new comer called from the door, the voice belonging to a woman. Zero looked up as the woman strolled in a disapproving frown on her face. "What have I told you about disturbing others?"

Kanako pouted and replied. "To not too."

The woman sighed then addressed Zero with a warm smile. "I'm sorry that she woke you dear. My name is Ruka Souen, Kanako's nanny and your attendant."

Zero could only nod as he stared. This woman was beautiful. She had pale brown hair that was in a braided bun. Her eyes are a few shades darker than her hair, and she has pale creamy skin. She wore a pale tan gauze dress that came to her knees, brown lace-up bodice and brown overskirt. Wearing brown low heeled slippers and a silk folded shawl around her arms. He also noticed her elven ears but it seem that was the only feature she had.

"My name is Zero Kiryu, and it is quite alright, she wasn't a bother." He then looked down at his hands mumbling. "I didn't know he had a daughter." When he heard laughter he stared at both females. "What?"

Ruka laughed lightly behind her hand. "I'm sorry dear, but you are mistaken about little Kanako." She smiled. "She is not Lord Kaname's daughter but-"

"His sister!" Kanako finished giggling.

"Sister?" Zero balked. "He didn't even mention he had a sister."

Honestly he wondered how such a sweet girl like Kanako could be related to that bastard.

"Well I can understand why. He's so forgetful when something of interest catches his eyes!" Ruka walked over to the armoire grabbing an outfit out for Zero before walking into the bathroom then coming back out. "Today I will be showing you around the grounds. Also disregard anything Lord Kaname has told you referring to the rules. I swear that man has a hard time remembering his name more than rules!"

Zero blinked at her words. She was telling him to forget everything Kaname has told him referring to the rules.

While insulting her superior.

Was she allowed to do that?

"Before we tour the castle we will be having breakfast. Is that alright with you dear?" Zero nodded. "Good, after you freshen up we'll go to breakfast together."

"And you can sit with me!" Kanako beamed.

He patted her head. "Alright."

"Good come along Kanako." Ruka said walking to the door waiting for Kanako, who scurried off the bed and ran to the woman's side.

When both were gone Zero released a sigh falling back into the sheets and stared at the ceiling.

This really wasn't a dream at all.

'_This is real.'_

No matter how many times he tells himself that, he knew he would have to just accept it. He could make the worst of this but what good would that do. His life was not taken so he'd make the most of this.

It's the only the choice he had.

He had to learn to live in this place without his siblings as much as he hated it.

With his thoughts sorted he went to the bathroom to clean up and start his day.

* * *

><p>Soon enough Ruka, Kanako, and he were walking to the dining room where breakfast will be held. As they walked Ruka and Kanako were telling him about the palace. Kanako stuck to him like glue, holding his hand, refusing to be away from her new friend.<p>

The child reminded him of his own little sister and that brought some comfort to him. Yet, he would never use Kanako as a way to replace his siblings and fill the void. Since he was going to stay here he might as well get acquainted with the other residents seeing as he wasn't the only one living here.

He glanced at Ruka.

So far she treated him well, not at all disgusted or disturbed by his presence, it seemed she tried to make him feel welcomed. Though he appreciated it something about the woman really made him not really uncomfortable but tense.

He didn't see her as a threat but the way she carried herself unnerved him, it reminded him of someone. She walked with the pride and pose of a noble. Attitude and aura were pleasant and welcoming, he noticed as they walked she'd greet the servants who passed or working with a smile, making sure all was well. Zero couldn't help but see the woman as motherly.

He couldn't help but see how the woman reminded him of his deceased mother.

Ruka's personality was similar to that of his mother's yet calmer and toned down.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. _'This woman is not her. She looks nothing like mother.'_

His gaze then landed on Kanako and the longer he stare at her the more he could see the resemblances she had to that bastard. It still shocked him though, this girl was bouncy, energetic, sweet, and friendly. While the brother was cocky, snobbish, mysterious, he will admit, a real ignorant arrogant bastard!

Never in a million years would Zero be with someone so heartless!

"Here we are." Ruka said breaking Zero from his thoughts.

They were in a small room but laid out on the table was various food of different kinds. Zero's mouth almost watered until he noticed only three chairs. Will no one else be dinning with them?

"Lady Souen will anyone else be eating with us?"

Ruka helped Kanako in her seat. "Please dear, call me Ruka and everyone will join us for dinner this evening." She sat in her own seat. "But don't worry, as we tour the castle you will meet some of them." She smiled serving Kanako some fruit and eggs, the child thanking her.

"Oh." He turned to Kanako when she asked about where he lived and if he liked it. "Well I come from a village called Gaerphen," Ruka along with the servants lightly flinched at the name but continued what they were doing. "It wasn't that great of place, the people weren't very nice. I didn't live inside the village but outside of it…In the forest."

"You lived in a forest?!" Kanako asked in excitement. "What was it like?"

Zero smiled in memory. "Amazing." He then began telling the child in depth about his home. Describing how deep he lived in the forest, the height of the trees, and the different animals and creatures he seen. Unknowingly his story telling captured the attention of not only the child but adults as well. Everyone was enraptured by Zero as he describe his home, his excited tone and hand movements made it seem like they were there.

Zero tried not to get upset as he spoke about where he lived, but thinking of the home he'll never see again made his heart clench painfully.

Once he finished telling the child about his home she was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Wow." Kanako whispered in awe. "You live in a really pretty place."

Ruka nodded. "I agree with Kanako," She sipped her tea. "Your home sounds truly fascinating."

A light blush covered pale cheeks. "Thank you."

"I'm sure you'll love the gardens." Ruka stated.

"Ya the gardens are huuuge!" Kanako spread her arms as she emphasized the word. "It's fun to play there! And there are a lot of different flowers too!"

"I'd like to see it very much." Zero smiled softly.

The three then continued breakfast with much conversation.

* * *

><p>The tour of the castle was going smoothly so far.<p>

After breakfast, Zero was shown the many family portraits of the Kuran family. He learned that the family consisted of strong dragons. All with different powers and abilities, also they were the governing sovereign of this realm or land.

Ruka explained to him how some members of the family were different types of dragons and not just one breed. Like Kaname and Kanako, who were rare types of dragons; Kaname an omega dragon, and his sister an elemental dragon. Their powers were limitless and that made them dangerous since emotions are a charge to their abilities. Kanako's powers are based on the elements of nature so her emotions, based on what they are, can cause storms and earthquakes. Kaname on the other hand could manipulate space and objects, change his form to whatever he wanted, though his abilities didn't stop there.

That was terrifyingly amazing to Zero. He would have never thought any being could have that type of power.

They stopped in front of a family portrait, and the silverette couldn't stop himself from gaping. The portrait was done in oil paint and featured a younger Kaname who looked fifteen, a baby Kanako sat on a woman's lap laughing, and two other people that he believed were their parents. The woman holding Kanako sat in an arm chair with Kaname standing on her left and the other man her right.

"That's Mommy," She pointed to the woman with the long yet slightly messy hair, and red-brown eyes. "And Daddy!" Then pointed to the gentleman on her mother's right, his hair was short and had the same color eyes. Zero figured Kanako inherited her eyes from an ancestor.

The family looked so happy in the picture, it surprised him to see Kaname actually smiling instead of smirking.

Ruka smiled. "That is Lady Juri and Lord Haruka. They are the rulers."

"How is that possible? I mean isn't Kaname the only ruler?"

Ruka scoffed. "Only in this castle. Though you are correct, he is the ruler of these lands but he doesn't really gain the title or power of ruler until he takes a mate. Until then his parents will continue to rule but by acting as Lord Kaname's council."

"Oh," he looked down with a frown. _'Is that the reason he wants me? Just so he can become king?'_

He shook his head. These conspiring thoughts would be no help to him. If he wanted to know about Kaname then he'll have to get information about him from those who knew him best.

Or from the man himself.

They continued walking. Zero memorized the halls and how to get to them, they've been to the Great hall, the servant quarters, the kitchens, larder and pantries, the mess hall, the place of arms, the guest wing of the castle, and the interior gardens. The soon walked outside a door from the interior garden to what looked to be the courtyard, well a training courtyard, since people were out and practicing combat on straw dummies or each other.

"This is where the soldiers practice and train." Kanako ran ahead of them greeting the soldiers who smiled and patted her head. "Those who are elite reside in the castle, or their own homes. The others in the barracks."

Zero gaped at the number of them. "So many…."

"Yes. Come along, I'll introduce you to the captain." Ruka smiled gently and pulled him along greeting the soldiers they passed. "Good morning everyone! Has anyone seen the captain?" A soldier came forward. He was a tall, lean young man with messy, ash brown hair and hazel eyes. Ivory white horns came out of his forehead and a bull tail from his tail bone. He also had Kanako on his shoulders playing with his horns.

"Morning Miss Ruka, cap'n was called away for a bit." His eyes flicked to Zero. "And who's this?"

"This is Zero," Ruka stepped to the side. "He is our new house member and I'm showing him around. Zero, this is Kaito, he is the lieutenant."

"Hello."

Kaito squinted his eyes humming, sizing Zero up before speaking. "Why is a human here?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused on the silverette. They were wondering the same but choose not to question it. Though they wanted to see how this human would handle himself with Kaito. The brunette had a knack for being blunt when speaking his mind, which usually resulted in physical disagreements.

Ruka's eyes narrowed in warning but she blinked in surprise when Zero answered.

"I was offered as a sacrifice." Zero answered coolly seeing the game the other was playing at. He dealt with enough people like Kaito in his village.

The guy wanted to see what he was made of.

He'll accept that challenge.

Kaito set Kanako down. "That so?" He raised an eyebrow. "You're an odd looking fella for a sacrifice."

Zero shrugged. "Didn't know there was a preference to being a sacrifice."

Hazel eyes slightly narrowed. "And a smart aleck."

By this time Ruka took Kanako and both were standing off to the side watching the dispute. Ruka shook her head mumbling how boys will be boys but smiled. At least both have a new friend.

"Sorry, it's a habit that kicks in when I'm talking to unethical people."

"Big vocabulary you have Snowdrop." Kaito mocked then pulled a wooden practice sword from his strap and pointed it at Zero. "Let's see how good you are at combat Snowdrop."

"Alright Cow-boy."

Kaito growled at the nickname yelling out he was a bull-demon, not a cow. The silverette was given a practice sword as well twirling it in his had to see how much it weighed, pleased it had the weight of a real long sword. Satisfied, he settled the sword in his left hand getting in a stance.

Everyone backed up giving the two space to maneuver some even began placing bets.

Smirking Kaito got into his personal stance, holding his sword with both hand, and aimed diagonal toward the sky. "Ready Snowdrop?"

"Just waiting for you Cow-boy."

"Hmph. Ready…"

"Set."

"Go!" Both charged at each other.

Kaito was surprised at how skilled the silverette was at combat. Figuring he was trained at an early age by a master swordsman. Ever since they started Kaito was in the defense, blocking and dodging the attacks coming the other. He was already hit quite a few times by the silverette, and he got in some counter attacks but damn!

This guy was giving him a run for his money!

He focused back on the fight, he repelled Zero's attack then aimed his strike at his head when he saw an opening. "It's over!"

Just as he said it was over.

The sword fell to the ground and everyone were shocked into silence.

Kaito stood stalk still, as he stared down at Zero who was crouched and had his sword pointed at Kaito's neck. The silverette had a look of cold determination in his eyes and that was all it took for the brunette to respect him.

"I lose." Kaito put his hands up in surrender chuckling. "You ain't bad." He stuck his hand out. "You're fine with me."

Zero smiled in good nature as he lowered his sword shaking hands with the demon. "Thanks you're no pushover yourself."

Kaito grinned. "That was a great spar, I want a rematch though."

"I'm surprised you lost Kaito." The soldiers parted as a man came through. He was of muscular build and a formidable height, burnt-orange eyes and light brownish-orange hair. His skin tone a shade tanner than Ruka's and had pointy elven ears.

Kaito shrugged in response. "He was no joke cap'n."

"Kaito lost! Kaito lost!" Kanako chimed.

"That cuts me deep princess!"

The captain laughed before introducing himself. "I'm Akatsuki Kain, Ruka's cousin and captain of this bunch." He lifted Kanako, the child hanging on his arm giggling. "I saw you sparing with him, you have the skills of an elite."

Humbled Zero thanked him for the compliment. "I was taught at a young age sir."

"Oh? And whom might your teacher be?"

"It must have been a master swordsman right?" Kaito questioned with excitement.

Zero smiled proudly. "My father taught me."

Akatsuki nodded. "I'll have to spar with you sometime myself." A cough from Ruka made him add. "Well after my dear cousin here finishes the tour and you are settled in." He smiled. "But stop by here or the mess hall when you want that spar." Zero nodded and Kain addressed his cousin. "Have you've been to see Aido yet?"

"No not yet. Is he in his usual place?" She asked.

"Yes, his workshop."

* * *

><p>"Lady Ruka what type of being are you and your cousins?" Zero asked. The three left the training area and were currently heading to some lab to meet, as Ruka stated; her eccentric cousin.<p>

"Well Akatsuki is a pyro elf, Hanabusa a rime elf, and myself a mirage nymph." She explained as they headed up the steps of a tower. "Kat controls fire, Hana ice, and I cast illusions. Our families' consist of the fae people."

"So not only elves and nymphs but fairies and sprits of nature." He stated more than asked.

"Precisely. I'm surprised you know."

"Well my mother and father filled ou-" he paused briefly and said. "My head with amazing stories ….and experience."

"You've come across my kind?"

"Yes, when I was younger, it was a tree spirit."

"Interesting, you must tell me in detail of your encounter…Ah here we are!"

Down the hall stood an azure door that was slightly cracked open, a trail of smoke leading out of it into the open hall. There was a loud boom and colorful language that followed.

"BLOODY HELL!"

"Oh dear…Hana!" Ruka ran inside the room to see what catastrophe her cousin caused this time. Kanako ran after the woman while pulling Zero along. Once in the room, he was temporarily blinded by the smoke and coughed somewhat as smoke got into his lungs. He crouched so he was below the smoke and let Kanako lead him to Ruka and her cousin. It wouldn't be hard since he could hear two arguing voices.

"Hana what were you thinking?! You could have burned the castle down!"

Zero rubbed at his eyes while standing straighter, blinking a few times his vision finally cleared. The workshop had an assembly of contraptions littering the tables, walls and floors. Blue prints of inventions he's never seen in his life, hung on the walls or laid on the tables. Also glass tubes, flasks and cylinders sat on one table with different colored liquids in each. Some on an individual burner and bubbling.

Zero spotted the cousins.

Talking, or arguing with Ruka was a tall, lean and lithe young man. Light tan peach skin that was covered in soot and ash. Goggles sat upon his forehead trapping some of his golden-blond hair, his electric blue eyes held annoyance as Ruka scolded him.

Zero had to hide his amused smile behind his hand as he watched the two bicker. They reminded him of his siblings when the two would argue.

"Calm down Ruka, it was only a harmless experiment." Hana waved off her words. "No harm was done." He rubbed his hands on his shirt and pants before grinning. "I almost reached a break through!"

"Yes, a break through the wall!" She pointed toward the smoky hole to the left of them it was the size of a small window. "What will Lord Kaname say when he sees this?! Do you have any idea what he will do to you?!"

Hanabusa flinched. "Uh well I- He's never here!" He shot back smirking in triumph. "I'll just simply hide it from all eyes until I fix it."

"You twit!" Ruka groaned while covering her face. "That's beside the point Hana…"

"Or you can simply cast one of those wonderful illusions-"

"No!" She put her hands on her hips and glared. "_You_ broke it, _you_ fix it!"

The blonde clicked his tongue folding his arms and mumbled. "This is the reason you're unmarried." He yelped when the nymph began pulling his ear.

"Care to repeat that dear cousin? I couldn't quite hear you." Ruka's tone was deadly as she smiled sweetly. "It'd be quite a shame if his majesty found out about this."

The scientist paled. "You wouldn't!"

Ruka's smile widen. "Just a simple slip of the tongue."

He pulled away from her and nursed his ear. "Well then I'm sure his highness would love to hear about how you purposely, gave intendeds for Lord Kaname food poisoning!" It was his turn to smirk. "Those women were hand pick by the Queen mother herself. I'm sure she'll want to hear all about why they leave." He cackled as the woman began sputtering.

"Tha-Tha- They weren't worthy of Lord Kaname!" She shouted while blushing like a common village girl. "All those simpletons cared about was the power and status." She turned her head away and crossed her arms. "The reason they left was not due to the little poison in their weak stomachs."

"Oh I know that sweet cousin."

"Then you must know that Lord Kaname is looking for the thief who keeps stealing his favorite red roses from his personal garden." Her eyes glanced behind her cousin at the vase full of roses. "Lord Kaname will be most crossed with you." She gave a haughty laugh behind her hand.

"This is why you have no husband! You're a controlling banshee! And you nag like an old woman! Nag! Nag! Nag!"

"That is not the reason! I do not nag you moronic imbecilic buffoon!"

"Nag!"

The two called continued to call each other names until the laughter coming from the silverette and brunette drew their attention.

Aido was surprise to see a human and he looked to Ruka questioningly. The woman was blushing at the fact the two saw her being childish and improper with her cousin. Even more she forgot the two were there!

Coughing into her hand she introduced him. "Hanabusa this is our new tenant, Zero."

The blonde blinked then remembered the meeting last night about having a new house mate. "He's a human." He missed the way Ruka glared at him. "A human will be living in the castle?"

"Yes Hana he will." She gritted. Her cousin in a way was similar to Kaito, never hesitating to voice his own opinions while discarding manners.

Zero blinked. "Is that a problem?"

Instead of answering his question the scientist just strolled up to Zero looking him up and down then circled him a few times before standing in front of Zero again with a confused expression. "I don't understand…"

"Excuse me?"

"Why a human _like you_ will be living with us." Hana stated with a frown.

Instead of getting angry Zero remained civilized and shrugged. "I'm not sure myself, I was brought here as a sacrifice. Why I am alive and living here is a mystery." He left out the possible reason was because the dragon wanted him for a mate.

"But why you?" He wondered out loud. "Is it because you are male?... Or something else?" He mumbled to himself while rubbing his chin. "The last sacrifices brought here were all women but now…"

"That is Lord Kaname's business Hanabusa." Ruka said sternly. "It is no concern of yours."

"But-"

"Zero will be our new house mate whether you like it or not."

Zero appreciated her defending him when she didn't need to.

"But why would Lord Kaname have a human?!"

"I am not his property." He said with calm venom. Even if Kaname allowed him to live he refused to be seen as his property. Even if Kaname spared his life, given him a luxury home to live in. Zero would not worship him and kiss his feet as if he was a simpering maid; or do as he says.

Zero's life was his and his alone.

Not Kaname's.

Hanabusa sighed running fingers through his hair. "I did not mean to phrase it that way…I-I-I'm not so much disturbed by your presence as confused and surprised." His face flushed lightly as he averted his gaze from the silverette. "I apologize for my rudeness."

A simple apology was all that the silverette needed to hear. "It is alright, I guess my arrival here threw off everyone and their schedules." Zero replied with guilt.

The reason he wasn't offended by all the questioning glances was because he knew they were just curious. Plus this wasn't his domain, and he was treading in new territory not his own. Of course those living here would be skeptical of his presence; though again he refused to be seen as Kaname's property.

Aido, still not looking at Zero, spoke. "Well…you being here doesn't change _my_ schedule. I can adapt. Yet, I can't speak for everyone else." Kanako tugged twice on his pants and he added. "But I'm sure they won't mind your presence…Like these two." He motioned to the females.

Ruka seemed pleased with his words but still held a scolding expression on her face. Kanako only smiled, glad the male didn't break into one of his usual fits concerning her older brother. She believed if Hana wasn't mated to Akatsuki he would pine for her brother. The thought made her frown; the two were nothing alike.

"I appreciate your kind words," He then looked around the lab. "You made all of this?"

Zero missed the way the elf's eyes sparkled, he was unprepared for what came next.

"Yes! I made all these wonderful creations that you see before you! By myself might I add!" The rime elf went into full bragging, grabbing Zero by the arm and dragging him over to his inventions talking a mile minute explaining how he built them and what they could do. His inventions ranged from weapons to cultivating devices to medical.

'_Is there anything he hasn't created?'_ Zero wondered truly fascinated with the projects. _'I wondered if he is ever overwhelmed with being not only the inventor but doctor as well.'_ He focused back on the other when he began talking about the potions he was creating for medicine.

Which brought a question up. "Sir Aido, do you have anything …to cure blindness?"

Hanabusa paused in his rambling blinking blue eyes. "A cure for blindness?" Zero gave a sharp nod eyes holding desperate hope. "Well," he scratched the back of his head. "I do but they've never really quite worked. You see I've tested only potions on those who are blinded and it would work but their sight only remained momentarily." The way Zero deflated he quickly added. "I did perfect a spell that cures it completely!" The silverette perked up and he explained further. "The spell takes a while to cast and a great amount of energy but since I perfected it, I no longer struggle to cast it." He smiled in triumph.

"I see." Zero gave a small smile thanking the blonde for the information. The silverette came up with a plan to talk Kaname into bringing his siblings here. Just so Maria can have her eyes cured and he'll see if her illness could be cured as well. Then maybe he can ask if they can stay. Which would be a challenge he knew, but worth it.

The human grew nervous when asked why he wanted to know about curing blindness. Smiling somewhat sadly he shook his head. "No-"

Ruka interrupted before he could answer. "Zero we still need to go to the other tower." Kanako began tugging on his hand. "Hana we'll see you this evening!" Ruka lightly pushed Zero toward the door.

The inventor followed after them into the open hall. "Huh? But I still haven't-"

"Sorry, we still need to show him the rest of the castle." Ruka chimed. "Try to avoid blowing yourself up!"

"Bye bye Hana!" Kanako giggled.

"Um it was really nice to meet you!" Zero said as Kanako pulled him along. "I hope to come back to see more of your inventions." Soon the three were gone leaving behind a perplexed Hanabusa.

* * *

><p>The three made it down to the main floor and proceed to go to the north side of the castle as Ruka stated.<p>

Zero was confused as to why the woman was in such a rush to leave the workshop.

Sensing this Ruka leaned close and whispered so only he could hear. "I noticed how his question made you nervous."

Zero blinked then looked away. "I'm sorry it's only-"

"You needn't explain Zero, I figured it had to do with your home."

"Yes." He sadly said. Looking back at Ruka he wanted to confide in her; just wanted to tell her what was going on, but he only just met the woman and plus he didn't want to be a bother to her.

"Dear," She lightly touched his arm. "If you wish to speak your mind freely then you can do so. I say this because I can sense and see you are troubled. I will listen, you need only ask."

Zero's gaze went to the floor and he remained silent considering her words. Never in his life has anyone ever considered to listen to his worries or treat him kindly. He never thought he would have to tell anyone his thoughts until now. Yet, Ruka was a stranger that he hasn't even known for an entire day, and she was offering to let him tell her his worries.

And maybe this once he can throw caution to the wind.

"You are correct…can we talk somewhere more private?" he then added. "But after we visit the tower."

She smiled ever so sweetly. "Of course dear."

As they continued walking Zero felt a bit lighter.

* * *

><p>The tower was a sight to Zero, the entrance was covered in sheer drapes of dark red and navy; drapes hung on the ceiling as well in the open hall. Zero flinched as an invisible force pushed the drapes open, allowing the three to enter the room.<p>

The room was full of many fabrics of different types and beautiful clothing that hung on mannequins or on a line, everything neatly arranged and in order. Further in the room there was a raised wooden floor, or stage, sitting on it were more clothing and fabric, along with two spinning wheels, and baskets full of string and needles.

Ruka moved further in standing in the middle of the room. "Rima? Senri?" She called out receiving no answer for a few moments.

"Is there something you need Ruka?" Spoke a monotone voice.

Zero turned to see two people enter the room, and he couldn't help but admire their beauty; the one who spoke was a young male, who had mahogany hair, lightly-tinted blue eyes and a pale skin tone, his expression relaxed and bored. He wore a simple black long sleeve tunic that showed off his lithe figure, and black pantaloons and slippers. Three small red horns poked through his bangs, red wings from his back and a semi-spiked tail.

Yet, the male looked familiar.

His companion, the young woman pale, had creamy skin tone a slender proportioned body, and her hair a light orange shade and straight. Black hair ribbons held her hair in pigtails high on each side of her head, and her eyes a blue cerulean. Pale brown antlers protruded right above her eleven ears, black raven wings on her back. She wore a navy blue kimono that ended just above her knees, golden designs of birds in flight printed on the silk fabric, her light blue obi in a large bow, and she wore black zori sandals.

"Ah yes, I was showing our new house mate around the castle and introducing him to the household." She then addressed Zero. "Zero these two are the castle seamstresses, Senri Shiki and Rima Toya."

Zero gave a polite greeting and introduced himself though he grew tense when the two eyed him strangely.

"They are alright?" Senri asked him.

"Hm?" Zero hummed questioningly.

"The clothes you are wearing. Are they to your liking?" Rima asked softly.

"Oh uh yes! They are very comfortable." Zero answered. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. It seems they fit well. We weren't sure at first but worried ourselves over nothing." Senri stated. "They suit you well."

"I agree, this outfit really brings out your features," Rima nodded as she circled Zero. "And shows your form." The silverette flushed at her words and Kanako and Ruka quietly giggled. It was rare to see the two tailors excited over someone.

"Also the colors aren't loud or clash." Her counterpart added. "They are calm and serene."

"A quiet beauty." Rima said with a small smile, her partner agreeing. The two continued to talk and point out the many things that would complement Zero.

Though Zero appreciated their comments, he didn't understand why the two made a big fuss. All he was wearing was a light blue short-sleeve shirt tunic that had silver vine designs, black pants and knee high boots. The outfit was simple, at least to him. His face grew redder with the current conversation.

"Excuse me, did you two make all of these?" He blurted out and motioned to the hanging clothing. His outburst had the desired effect.

"Yes, the two of us are the only ones to create clothes for the royal family." Rima answered. "We also design the furniture and such but give that work to the other servants."

"Speaking of designs. Did you receive word from his majesty about redesigning the servants quarters?" both nodded and she continued. "And do you think you can make more clothes for Zero?" At her words the two tailors excitedly dragged Zero to the stage before proceeding to get his measurements. They also asked what he preferred in style and color. As they did this Zero asked what type of beings they were.

"I am a plasma dragon, I can wield blood as a weapon, and related to Kaname and Kanako I'm their cousin." He smiled at the shocked expression.

'_No wonder he looked familiar, he looks like Kaname.'_

"I am a tengu and I can summon lightening from the heavens." Rima stated while showing a silver pattern to Kanako getting an excited squeal.

"Amazing…" He gaped in awe. "So many of you have these different abilities…"

"You are quite something yourself." Senri said softly, the silverette gazed at him in question so he explained. "My cousin is acting out of character because of you. You are special."

Zero bowed his head and muttered. "I doubt it. There is nothing special about me. I'm just a simple man of the forest. I only just arrived."

"With cousin you will find out soon enough." He said softly.

Zero pondered his words wondering what the dragon meant, he decided to think more about it later. Though Senri gave him the idea that Kaname wasn't the typical royal. He figured.

Once finished with his measurements the three bid the seamstresses a farewell, out of earshot Rima and Senri conversed with each other. Both liked Zero and what others would consider odd.

"So he is the one cousin has taken a liking to."

"Yes, yet I am puzzled… how one so beautiful could cry such heartbreaking tears." Rima frowned sadly and the other just patted her shoulder. The two saw how the silverette cried in his sleep while mumbling, such a sight pulled at their hearts.

"It must have to do with his home…" he folded silk across his arm. "It is out of Kaname's character to keep a sacrifice. Even if from Gaerphen…Usually he'd send them to a new land where they can start anew."

"Maybe Kaname believed he was saving him?" Rima said in question.

Senri shrugged. "It will remain unknown until he announces his real reasons."

* * *

><p>Ruka and Zero sat in the soft grass of the garden watching Kanako chasing Aatu, she made a crown flower for him and insisted the wolf wear it, putting it on his head once only for it to get shaken off which lead to the game the two were playing now.<p>

Ruka started. "Tell me your thoughts Zero."

Zero sighed. Where does he even begin? His life and how he was treated? Tell her how he missed his family and worried for them? Or ask why Kaname wanted him as a mate?

"Start anywhere dear."

"If only I knew where that was…" He looked up to the blue sky. "What is the point of treating me so kindly?" That question seem like a good place to begin.

"You expected to be treated differently." She stated more than questioned.

"Yes, why treat me, a human, with kindness?" he turned to Ruka his eyes holding sadness. "I've only just arrived here and those I've meet are treating me kindly…I don't understand… is it by Kaname's order?"

"I assure you it is not by his order." Ruka smiled gently. "Zero, you aren't the first human we've seen or had in the castle. In fact some humans live in this realm. Those with or without magic that is." Her smile soften at his surprise. "A young woman, Yori, helps here in the castle. And as for treating you with kindness…there is no reason to show scorn or hate to others, human or not, here you will learn that everyone is respectful and looks after one another, and give hospitality to all."

"Like a family." He whispered.

"Yes."

That made sense to Zero, and he had to admit that the female's words rang true. The servants, soldiers, and everyone else looked after each other as a family would. He saw much of that as she showed him around the castle.

"Now there is more than that on your mind." She waited patiently for him to speak.

"Lady Ruka, I have two siblings, my little brother and sister, both who are only twelve, still in their tender years. Maria is blind and ill, and Ichiru can't take care of her all by himself. Both can't fend for themselves for long." He clenched his hand. "I'm the one who provides for them…" he paused briefly. "When I was brought here I was certain my life would end…I was even prepared for it…"He looked out at Kanako who still played with the wolf. "I'm still alive. I've already asked Kaname why that is, and he told me that is because he wants me as his mate."

Ruka expression changed to one of surprise. "Lord Kaname said this himself?"

Zero gave a sharp nod. "Yes but I refused." His eyes flashed in anger remembering the encounter. "He won't let me return to my home to see my siblings! I just need to know if they're well...if they're safe." His tone was a broken whisper full of desperation and dread. "I'm sure if our positions were reversed he'd want to see his sibling…"

Ruka frowned sadly. "I understand… Since you know you will not be parting from this world…You want to get treatment for your sister as well."

"Yes." Zero exhaled sharply. "I'm not asking if I can leave the castle. We have no other relatives or close friends who will take them in. I just wish to know if they can get help or even come here." A bitter smile appeared. "As if that would happen."

"Oh Zero…" The nymph was at a loss for words to comfort the silverette. She couldn't believe he had all these emotions bottled up. And she believed Zero's spirit dwindled or even mourned when talking about his home.

The conditions his siblings are in due to some tradition…

Come to think of it this was the first he talked about his family. Ruka truly wished she could do something to help, yet she could not; not with Kaname gone. All she could do was distract the male from his home. Maybe once Kaname comes back from visiting the elders she'd ask if arrangements could be made to bring Zero's siblings here.

No one deserved to be separated from family.

"Lady Souen!" A maid ran toward them out of breath.

"Yes Hia? What is the matter?"

"Lord Aido!" She gasped out.

"What has my bumbling cousin done this time?" Ruka stood.

"Well it seems he performed a spell wrong and now everything from his tower to the wings connected to it are floating in the air." She explained meekly. "We all are trying to undo the spell he caused but nothing seems to work." She bowed her head when the woman growled.

"I'm sorry dear I'm not upset with you only that idiot who will feel my fist when I see him." She turned to Zero. "I'm sorry that we weren't able to finish but I do hope this helped." Zero gave a smile and nod. "We'll talk more when I return, in the meantime Kanako can show you around." She said before following the maid back into the castle.

Zero chuckled, talking did help somewhat and his chest didn't feel so tight. It felt good though what still weighed on his mind was confronting Kaname. Even if he didn't want to be anywhere near the bastard, he needed to talk to him about bringing Ichiru and Maria here.

And if Kaname wouldn't bring them here then the silverette would do all in his power to be reunited with his siblings. _'I promise to get you both.' _He thought with determination. Zero blinked suddenly when a flower crown was put on his head.

He looked up at Kanako who grinned at him. Aatu came and towered over her, a flower crown on his head.

"Kanako…"

"Whenever I feel upset…Mama or Ruka make a flower crown and put it on my head!" She motioned to the crown. "And whatever had upset me is gone and I feel a whole lot better!" The child tilted her head. "Do you feel better?"

Zero brought his hand up and delicately touched the flowers. The princess was trying to cheer him up, most likely sensing his turmoil. Smiling, Zero nodded and thanked the small child receiving a beaming smile.

"Will you show me the rest of your home?"

"Uh-huh! You still have to meet Takuma!" She grabbed his hand pulling on it until he stood. "He's really nice!"

"Is he now?" Zero let her lead him.

"Yes! He and Kana are best friends!" she pulled him to the other side of the garden to a different set of doors. "Taku should be in his office now."

Soon the two where back inside walking down hall and up a flight of stairs. The two walked down the hall before coming to a stop in front of a mahogany colored door that was cracked open slightly. Kanako poked her head in. "Taku?" She called looking around seeing the room empty. Her ears twitched at the sound of footsteps coming from the adjoined room connected to the office.

"Taku." She called again.

"Oh! Hello lil'Kana!" He beckoned her inside. "Come in! Come in!" Kanako grinned and opened the door wider putting Zero in sight. "And you brought a guest!" He said with a welcoming smile.

Zero introduced himself and the man before him doing the same. Zero found himself staring again. The other was very attractive. He was tall, lean-built, and thin with a slight pale complexion, bright green eyes that reminded him of spring, and blond hair, and pointy elven ears. He wore a silk cream vest over a light green silk shirt and white pants and shoes. Also there was this cheery and enthusiastic air just beaming from him.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you! I've heard we were having a new tenant, I apologize that I couldn't come and see you myself!" he then motioned to the piles of paper stacked on his desk. "I've been quite busy as you can see."

"Did big brother leave you with his work again Taku?" Kanako asked with a frown. Kaname had knack for putting his work on others when something needed his immediate attention, or if he was being lazy.

"Indeed he did!" Takuma laughed. "I assure you it isn't as much as last time or him slacking off." Kanako nodded. "How may I be of assistance to you both?" he offered them a seat on the red plush divan.

"Oh Ruka and I were showing Zero around but Ruka had to go take care of Hana!" She said in one breathe then added. "He made everything in his wing float because of a spell!" she bounced. "So Ruka left me in charge to finish the tour!"

Takuma shook his head. "Ah, Aido causing havoc again. Well better Ruka gets him and not Kaname. Oh have you been to see Senri and Rima?"

"Uh huh!" Kanako answered. "They took a liking to Zero." The child giggled at the embarrassed look on the human's face.

"I can see why? I warn you now Zero you will have to watch yourself."

Zero blinked in confusion. Was he in danger? "Huh? Why?"

"Well once my mate and Rima see something they like," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly smiling. "They tend to get carried away. Say, kidnapping you and making you try on different outfits." He quickly reassured him when the silverette had a panic look on his face. "It's not all bad. If its not outfits then it is taking you out to town and buying materials or sweets."

"That doesn't sound promising either Lord Ichijo." Zero drooped.

"Please call me Takuma, and it is not as bad as it seems." He motioned to Kanako. "Even lil'Kana has been subjected to them and she is fine." The dragon smiled up at Zero. "Also you will be well taken care of." Takuma smiled gently.

Zero nodded. "I see, I'm sorry for my complaining…I guess I will have to get use to it." His tone fell a bit before he decided to change. "You are mated to Sir Senri?" Zero asked. He wasn't bothered by two men being together, he seen it quite enough when he delivered to the capital and other towns and villages.

"Yes I am!" Takuma stated with a big dreamy grin on his face.

"I understand that mating is form of marriage yet aren't they the same in some sense?"

"Yes and no. With marriage you have the simple vows that can easily be broken or ended. You see mating goes much deeper. You are bonding mind and soul, your very being, to your soon to be spouse or mate. When you mate, you mate for life. Both receiving a mark of their mating. "He pulled down his collar to show a symbol on his neck. It was a red and navy swirl what looked like a dragon. "This is Senri's mark and mine is on him in the same place."

"In a way you branded each other."

"Putting it simply yes, I belong to him as he belongs to me. We share one life." He fixed his collar. "I will never take another nor be tempted to lust after another. The same goes for Senri."

"So if you or Sir Senri were to part from this world would you-"

"Take another mate? No. Senri will be my one and only even in death."

Zero gaped a little taken by his words. These were the words of a devoted man. It made him somewhat envious that he did not have such a person in his life who'd be devoted to him. Takuma's love for his mate reminded him of his parents. The way the two acted together in each other's presence one would think they were newlyweds.

His thoughts then went to Kaname and what the brunette said his purpose was.

'_**You are my mate.'**_

That made his mood sour. Being forced into something that was so precious and sacred with no meaning or love behind it upset Zero. He didn't want to be in a relationship where he was only used for sex. _'And I won't let that happen.'_ The silverette promised. _'I'll die before I let that bastard lay a finger on me.'_ He broke from his thoughts when the blond asked him if he had any more questions.

"Yes, Sir Senri is part of the royal family correct?" The blonde nodded. "Since he is then why is he, a noble, a seamstress?"

Takuma smiled. "I thought you'd ask that." He crossed his legs. "It is simple really," his expression settled into amusement. "Because he wanted to."

Zero stared confused. "Because he wanted to?"

"Yes, and he is not the only one. Those you met, Ruka, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Rima and myself included are all nobles who chose to serve under Kaname." He explained. "We all knew each other since we were babes and grew up together."

"Oh I see." Zero gazed down at his hands.

There was one more thing he wanted to know. "Sir Takuma," he gazed back at the blond. "What kind of man is-"

His question was interrupted by the sudden scream coming from the hall and running footsteps.

"HANABUSA YOU GET BACK HERE!"

"STAY AWAY YOU MAD WOMAN! SOMEONE HELP! HEEELLLPPPPP!"

The three looked at the door as Hanabusa ran in shutting the door behind him and locking it.

"HANABUSA YOU COME OUT THIS INSTANT!"

He only pressed his body against the door. "NO! THE MOMENT I COME OUT YOU WILL ATTACK ME!" A cough from behind made him glance at the three who were sitting down. He gave a shaky greeting.

Takuma stood. "What did you do Aido?" He moved the doctor from the door and the doctor ran over to Kanako and Zero. Takuma opened the door and a fuming Ruka strolled in. Takuma had to stop his laughter at seeing Ruka, the woman's hair was spiked up and frozen in ice. Zero covered his mouth and Kanako covered hers letting out small giggles.

"Now Ruka I'm sure we can talk this out." Takuma said as evenly as he could without laughing, it was hard since Kanako and Zero were laughing.

"Yes dear cousin let's talk this out!" Aido stayed behind Takuma.

Ruka advanced toward her cousin with the intent to kill. "Hana…" She growled her eyes glowing.

Another interruption occurred this time by a servant. "Lord Takuma Princess Sara has arrived." Everything froze and Takuma's expression changed from amusement to dismay. Hana, Ruka and Kanako looked torn between dread and annoyance. "She is demanding entrance."

"She wasn't supposed to be here until next week." Takuma sighed. "Grant her entrance I will greet her. Tell the cooks to have a lunch prepared. Ruka, Aido please inform the help of her arrival." He then bent down to Kanako's level. "Can you keep Zero out of sight lil'Kana?"

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"Did she state her reasons for coming?" Hanabusa questioned unfreezing Ruka's hair and putting it back in its original bun.

"No Sir."

"I may know the reason for her coming." Takuma clicked his tongue. "Just like her to come uninvited. This makes things complicated since Kaname isn't here to deal with her. We'll talk again soon Zero." Takuma smiled at Zero before following the servant out; Ruka and Hana doing the same.

Zero blinked as they left the atmosphere thick with tension. Just who is this Sara person?

* * *

><p>"We can stay here," Kanako and Zero arrived at the library. "Sara never comes here." The child stated pulling Zero toward the back of the library to a secluded corner.<p>

"Kanako who is Lady Sara?" He tilted his head when the child huffed.

"She is far from a lady! She is rude and mean!" her wings flapped lifting her off the ground and she began to pace in the air. "Sara is very conceited and unkind. She appears to be nice and soft spoken but she isn't." Kanako finally landed back on the floor. "She is the embodiment of evil!" she declared.

The human gave a nervous laugh at her words. Maybe the child was jealous of another female having her older brother's attention. "Then why is she here?"

"For big brother." Kanako said with a pout. "She wants to be his mate." Her tone was sad. "She isn't a nice lady…Zero if she is ever here it's better for you to stay away from her." Mitched matched eyes gazed at him pleadingly. "If she were to see you, she'd hurt you."

Zero patted her on the head being careful of her horns. "Okay, I'll be careful." He smiled. "Though so I can avoid her completely what does she look like?"

"She looks like the princesses from my storybooks!"

Zero chuckled. "Well that doesn't help very much."

Kanako blushed then perked up. "She has long wavy blonde hair that falls to her feet around her and light blue eyes! And she wears this really pretty dresses! Maybe when Ruka comes back she can show you what she looks like with her magic."

Zero nodded, that sounded like a plan. All they had to do was wait for the other to leave. Hopefully that would be soon.

But to past the time. "Would you like to hear a story Kanako?"

* * *

><p>Takuma kneeled while kissing the knuckles of the unannounced guest. "Welcome Lady Shirabuki. We weren't expecting you today." He rose from kneeling.<p>

Sara smiled and replied rather haughtily. "I can see Kaname's house is lacking in preparations." She looked around. "Where is Kaname?"

Takuma schooled his features to hold back the scowl as he answered. "He is meeting with the elders."

"The elders? And when will he return?"

"I am unsure, he did not say as it was urgent business."

"Then I wasted my time coming here." She sighed in disappointment. "No matter, I will stay for a few hours." She took Takuma's arm. "I will settle with your company in Kaname's absence."

"I am honored my lady." Takuma smiled though on the inside he was cursing Kaname to hell and back for leaving him in charge and being stuck with the succubus. _'Whatever you had to do had better be important Kaname!' _

"I don't see Kanaki-"

"Princess Kanako." Takuma corrected her rolling his eyes mentally. She knew the child's name but always purposely say it incorrectly.

"Anywhere. Is she with Kaname as well?"

"No, right now she is attending her lessons." Takuma lied. "Would you like to visit the gardens? It is perfect weather for a stroll."

"I suppose." She replied with boredom while flipping her hair. A servant walked over with the requested item in hand giving it to Takuma. Holding the white parasol over them both they walked out into the garden. The male appearing as if he was listening as Sara complained about the trip here.

'_It's a good thing Zero is not here.'_

* * *

><p>Deep in an underground cavern Kaname kneeled before his ancestors. He was on a raised stone platform surrounded by water. Silver inscriptions that littered the whole platform spreading to the carven walls. Engraved in the walls above him were four statues of the great dragons; the north, south, east, and west.<p>

"I thank you elders for your wisdom and foresight. By your leave I shall trouble you no longer."

'_Go in peace and renewal King of Beasts.' _Spoke the four statues._ "Return to us when the moon bleeds.'_

"I shall carry out your will. Farewell." Kaname spread his wings and flew to the ceiling through an opening. By the time he reached the surface the sun was half set far to his left was his home.

"It is only evening...I still have time left to get there." With a mighty flap he was of again, flying away from his kingdom to his next destination.

* * *

><p>Evening had past and night had finally fallen.<p>

Zero was physically and mentally exhausted. He and Kanako were on the run all day trying their best to avoid Sara, who took it upon herself to 'explore' the castle and 'talk' to Kanako, her first stop being the library. They were lucky to change locations in time due the servants always coming to warn them. Zero knew for a fact everyone felt relief when Sara finally left and didn't have to prepare a room for her to spend the night.

As tiring as it was Zero enjoyed himself.

He just came from dinner with everyone, which he enjoyed very much. Everyone talked and laughed about Sara's visit and how they kept running around informing one another of where she would be heading next. Saying how their king would most likely scold them for their behavoir. Zero loved the atmosphere and he desperately wished his siblings were with him.

Soon after dinner everyone attended to their duties. Zero helped Ruka put Kanako to bed, telling her another story before she went to sleep.

Ruka walked him to his room bidding him a goodnight before she left to help the other servants.

Zero leaned against his door with a sigh. "What a day…"

"And what kind of day did you have?"

He let out a startled gasp as he saw Kaname sitting on his bed with an unreadable expression, his black wings spread. Staring suspiciously at the dragon Zero asked why he was in his room. The silverette tensed when Kaname spoke.

"To speak with you of course and to give you something."

Zero remained by the door, his hand gripping the knob in a vice grip. "I told you, I have no intention of mating with you."

Kaname held up a hand in peace. "That is not the reason I am here." He moved his wings. "This is why. I want to come to a compromise…" he watched the human closely. Different emotions ranging from shock to disbelief.

Zero felt his breathe leave him at what laid on his bed. This couldn't be real! It had to be a trick! He slowly walked over to the bed, moving around the dragon, making sure he wasn't seeing things he reached shaky hands out.

His palm made contact with skin.

Warm soft skin.

His vision grew blurry with tears and his voice cracked as he whispered. "I-Ichiru…M-Maria." His siblings were here before him sound asleep. He carefully checked them for any wounds or malnourishment. Noticing they were bathed and put in sleeping garments, and spotting a few bruises and blisters on their hands. "Did you…"

"No, I cleaned them up but those blemishes were from the villagers…They planned to separate your siblings," Kaname looked at his lap. "I'm afraid an orphanage was not in mind… I arrived in time before the worst could play out."

The images playing out in his head if the villagers got to his siblings and do only god knows what. "I can't believe they'd go so far…I haven't even been gone a full day." Zero clenched he fist shaking his head.

"They will not wake until morning. Your horse is in the stables. Your home is also sealed off with a barrier no one will be able to get to it."

"Why?" Zero whispered. "You said-"

"I am well aware of what I said. You will remain here." Kaname said softly. The dragon did not mention his reasons. "I am not so heartless to keep you from your family. Though I do want you to repay me…"

Zero gazed at the king nervously. "How?"

"Starting tomorrow night and so on, you will come to my chambers…"

Zero's being filled with anxiety and fear, dreading the words he knew would come next.

"And tell me a story."

Zero stood from the bed. "What?" Dumbfounded he was truly dumbfounded. "A story? That is all you want as payment?" The man can't be serious, this had to be a farce.

"And to allow your family to stay here." Kaname nodded and stood walking to the door. "Tomorrow night I expect you in my chambers to tell me a story before I sleep." He opened the door turning back and smiling at the silverette. "Goodnight my diamond." And then he closed the door leaving behind a gaping Zero.

Zero sat down on the bed a light blush covering his cheeks at the pet name. "What in the world…" he breathed out ruffling his hair in frustration and confusion. He didn't understand the dragon and his motives at all. Just last night the king was cruel to him and now he showed him kindness. Really, what will telling him a story every night accomplish? What will happen if he refused? Will Ichiru and Maria and lily be gone?

He didn't want that.

If all he had to was tell a story every night then he will do it.

Gazing at his siblings the male knew he could bare being away from them. Though he'd question the lord about everything tomorrow night since they be alone.

And maybe he can get to know the Kaname who isn't so heartless.

Nodding to himself he mumbled. "There is more to him…" He ready himself for bed, curling around his siblings and cradling them close to his body. "I'm so glad you both are back in my arms." He whispered and added. "I need to make sure to thank him."

Zero drifted off into a peaceful sleep with his brother and sister safe in his arms.

* * *

><p>Kaname sat on Kanako's bed gently petting her head. "How was she?"<p>

Ruka stood off to his side with Takuma behind her. "She behaved well Lord Kaname and she just loved Zero." She smiled. "She stuck to him like glue the entire day. I've never seen her like that unless with you, Senri and his parents, or Lord and Lady Kuran."

"Interesting…Takuma."

"Everything went smoothly except for one slight mishap."

"What is this mishap?"

"Lady Sara showed up today." He didn't bother to hide his annoyance. "She left around a little before evening. She came here demanding the same old thing wanting to mate with you." He sighed. "She is becoming more persistent."

"Did she come in contact with Zero?"

"No we kept her distracted and lil Kana kept Zero safe and out of her view. We had a few close calls but all went well."

"Good," Kaname said relieved. "I can only imagine if she had met him. I apologize if I had known she'd arrive today I would have never left." He hummed. "I'm sure she wrote a letter saying she would be her next week."

"Yes, well she came unannounced today and will most likely do it again. You know how impatient she is." Takuma informed him grinning at his friend's disgruntle expression.

"Ancestors give me strength." He mumbled before focusing on his sister as she stirred.

A gentle smile touched his lips as the child blinked sleepy eyes at him. "Mm Hi Kana. How was your trip?" A soft crooning came from her as her brother nuzzled her a deep rumbling emitted from his throat.

"It was fine. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to see you before retiring." He pulled back some and pushed bangs from her face. "I heard you became friends with the new guest who will be living with us."

Kanako gave a sleepy smile. "Mmhm, Zero is really nice he told me a story about girl who was the size of a thumb and came from a flower."

"I'm glad, tomorrow you will meet new house guests." Kanako nodded and Kaname started to remove himself but his sister didn't let him.

"Kana?"

"Yes?"

"Zero is sad…he doesn't show it but inside here," she put a hand on her chest where her heart is. "He is really sad and hurting…will Kana be his friend too and take his hurt away?"

Kaname stared at his sister then smiled kissing her cheek and forehead. "Yes I will…Now sleep, I will see you in the morning. I love you."

"G'night I love you too." She drifted back to sleep.

Kaname stood from the bed and addressed Ruka and Takuma. "We have new tenants," Takuma blinked and Ruka clasped her hands a smile blooming.

"Oh Lord Kaname…"

"Zero's little brother and sister will be living with us also." Ruka gave a queit clap and cheer. "With the addition of a horse."

"I'll go inform everyone-"

"No Ruka, I will announce the news tomorrow during breakfast. It has been an eventful day for everyone. It can wait until tomorrow."

"Yes Lord Kaname." She nodded.

Kaname thanked them and told them to retire to their chambers, he doing the same. His room was in the same hall as Kanako's, choosing to be close, he wasn't far from her. His room was lavish and decorated in red and black. The rug was dark red and his bed was of black and red satin silk sheets.

As he readied himself for bed he thought about his sister's words to him about Zero. He believed her because she was sensitive to others sensing what lies inside their hearts. He'd figure since he reunited Zero with his family he would be happy.

Yet maybe he was wrong.

Was the silverette really sad and hurt? If so…

Was he the cause?

'_Most likely, I did say some awful things.' _Sighing he turned over closing his eyes. Being cruel to the human was uncalled for yet he did not know what possessed him to do so. He did understand he could be cause for the hurt and sadness.

"I will need to make amends." The king of beast drifted off too sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed that! It was so hard to write! Turnip-chan I hope you are pleased and the same goes to all you guys and again I can't thank you enough for your patience!<strong>

**Please R&R and see you in the next chapter! :)**

**Little treat for you guys! Queue the sneak peak!**

_"Um can you teach how to do that?" Kanako asked leaning over Ichiru's shoulder. Startling the twins._

_"Um yeah who are you?"_

_"I'm Kanako I hope we can be friends!"_

_"Oh! You are the one big brother told us about!" Maria chimed in. "I'm Maria and this is Ichiru!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Your father and mother are coming to visit." Takuma told him with a beaming smile as Kanako cheered.<em>

_"Huh your parents?" Zero looked at him._

_"They are some characters." He sighed out._

* * *

><p><em>"You will just let them off without punishment. You and your family were wronged Zero…You know this."<em>

_"Let it go, there is no need to go back there." He glared when the king trapped him between the wall and himself._

_"Zero, what do you want done to Gaerphen?" Serious Ruby eyes held him in place. "It deserves worse than destruction. What do you want Gaerphen's fate to be?"_

_"I want you to take me there," He stopped the other from speaking. "I want to show them how foolish and stupid their superstitions has made them."_

_"That is it?"_

_"No, I want you to come with me."_

**And that is all you get! See you next chapter!**


	3. PLEASE READ IMPORTANT

Hey love doves I'm not dead and sadly this is not an update. So I'll cut to the chase, I have not given up on The Vampire Knight Stories, Tell of Tale, It's Your Turn To Be Happy, and the coop Natural Binds. Just been on a very long agonizing block because of life (College) But I am happy to say that come next week May 28th to be specific, I go on a nice long summer break and will be able to write again and draw and animate! Oh I am so excited! *giggles*

Now a brief note on the stories:  
>1. It's Your Turn To Be Happy- I know you guys are probably very angry at me for delaying you with updates! I apologize but school work comes first, I'm sure you guys understand.<p>

2. Tell of a Tale- Pretty much in the same boat as note number 1. But I will start back on it along with the others!

3. Natural Binds- My dear elfy and I will be collaborating on the story with both are in college so are schedules are busy but this story shall go on.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello my beautiful loves doves! Im back! And with an update! I hope you guys aren't angry at me for the long wait but it was a toughy to write this chapter! And you guys this chapter is long! 48 pages long! ****So I suggest you get settle and ready! ****The strory Zero tells I used reference I found online and watched movies to help get a feel and write it in my own way. There is animate movie on youtube a russian animation called the wild swans, a japanese one called The Wild Swans, if you want the links to the movie pm me and I will send the links.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight if I did Yuuki would not exist and there'd be Yaoi of KxZ on every page! Plus I give Zero hugs! He deserves them.**

**Claimer: I own all and any oc's in this fic and the fic itself! **

**Now enjoy my loves and be sure to R&R**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: What type of being should takuma be?! Please help and send in suggestions! PM Please!**

**The quote listed at (1) Is by Carl Jung**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Reunion, Vengeance, and Story<p>

* * *

><p>Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within.<p>

James A. Baldwin

It was just before dawn, the sun not even in the sky, when Ichiru awoke.

Slowly he sat up rubbing his eyes mumbling. "What a dream…" He had a nightmare where the villagers came to their home and tried to take him and Maria away. Saying how they'll fetch a fine price for selling them to some noble. Hands grabbed him and pulled him away from Maria. He was fighting and struggling to get the hands off him and get to his sister but he was overpowered. Ichiru was shoved to the ground and his hands were wrapped in rope; the same happened to Maria. Both were thrown in a caged wagon, the taunting of the villagers ceased, a man appeared and then everything went black and he woke up.

Ichiru ran a hand through his head wincing at the soreness of not only his head but his hands as well.

Wait? Why were they sore? He pulled his hand back seeing cuts, blisters, and rope marks… "It wasn't a dream…" he came to the realization and panicked. His head swerved around as he took in his surroundings panic growing by the second. Where is Maria?! Feeling movement beside him he looked down to see Maria stirring awake.

"Mm…Ichi?" She whispered groggily.

"I'm here Maria…" He grabbed her hand to calm his racing heart. At least he knew his twin was safe.

"W-Where are we?" her hand gripped the bed sheet. "Are we in a bed? Why are we in a bed? Wh-" She blinked when a hand covered her mouth. Her face furrowed in confusion but widen when Ichiru whispered in her ear.

"There is someone else in the bed."

"What?!Mmph!" Her mouth was covered again.

"Shh! Don't move!" Ichiru told her. "I'm going to see who."

Maria moved his hand from her mouth. "Are you mad?! Forget about seeing who it is, how about finding a door so we can leave!" She whispered harshly.

"They may have the key!" he whispered back harshly.

"The key to what? We aren't chained to anything!" She waved her hands to prove her point.

Both stopped arguing when they heard a sleepy groan and movement. Ichiru gulped and tensed, when the movement ceased he relaxed. "I'm doing it."

"Ichiru no!" Too late to stop him, Ichiru turned around slowly, Maria clinging to him from behind, both held their breaths.

Maria jumped when she heard Ichiru gasp. "Ichi?" There was no answer so she shook him. "Ichi what's wrong?"

"No…No way…" The boy mumbled. "Zero…"

"Zero?" she questioned hope in her voice.

"Yes, Zero…" He gazed down at the sleeping form of his older brother. The older brother who he thought he never see again. Yet here he lays sleeping! Zero looked okay there was no wounds of mistreatment or enslavement and it appears he is well taken care of. He lightly touched his brother's cheek and his heart swelled. Emotions of confusion, shock and happiness filled him along with another emotion.

Anger.

Ichiru had no clue why he felt angry, just seeing Zero sleeping peacefully with no care in the world really irked his nerves.

Here his older brother lay sleeping peacefully and very much alive.

The boy grabbed the closest object, that being one of the many plush pillows. Raising the pillow high above his head he brought the object down on his brother with a cry of 'Stupid!' And proceeded to beat his brother with the pillow. He ignored Maria calling him and dodged Zero's flailing arms and kept hitting Zero with his pillow.

"Ichiru it's me!" Zero tried to grab at his brother and had no luck so chose to shield himself with his arms.

"You have some nerve!"

"Ichiru stop!" Maria felt the movement and moved toward and leapt on to who she thought was Ichiru. "Ichiru what are you doing?"

Ichiru kept up his assault as he answered! "I'm hitting him because he's been alive this whole time!" He kept the pillow out of Maria's reach. "We-We were putting up with-with nonsense from those simple minded devil incarnate villagers! Here he is alive!" His hits were becoming slow, amethysts eyes flooding with tears. "Why? Why didn't you come back to us?" He threw the pillow at Zero's face then crawled over and began hitting his chest with his fists. "Why didn't you come get us?"

Zero pulled him into his arms letting him cry into his chest. Maria was beside them with sad eyes.

"We couldn't reach you…" Came the muffled sob. "We thought you were gone forever! So we did what you said but then the villagers came and-and-" he was hushed.

"Ichiru." Zero cupped his face making him look up at him. "Listen to me…both of you…I had no idea I would be alive." Using his thumb he wiped away Ichiru's tears. "And believe me, as soon as I found out I was going to live...I demanded to see you both but was denied." He pulled Maria into his arms. "It hurt so much…the thought of never seeing you both again killed me." Maria reached up and touched his cheek gently rubbing it. Zero smiled and kissed her palm. "I wanted to go back to you both even though I was denied. I felt so lost…" he paused then continued. "Not being able to bring you here, not knowing if you were safe drove me mad." His voice cracked. "And to see you here now and back in my arms is more than I could ever hope for." He smiled. "I regret I wasn't able to protect you when you needed it most. I can't even imagine what you two have been through. I'm sorry for that."

Ichiru shook his head. "You don't need to apologize."

"Zero we don't hate you, it couldn't be helped." Maria gripped his shirt tightly. "Just if you ever get taken away again…Take us with you." Tears filled her eyes. "Don't leave us behind."

"Oh Maria…" Kissing her head he hugged his siblings close. "Never again will I leave you two."

Tears were shed when the older brother learned of what hell his siblings went through. Ichiru and Maria told him how some of the villagers came to their home when they were getting ready to leave.

Although the two told the people they were leaving it wasn't enough. The twins were beaten and taunted, some men saying that Maria would make a good brothel girl and Ichiru a doll to some noble. Even threatening to work Lily to death. The two fought, refusing to be separated and stopped. They would leave this hell even it meant taking lives. Though they fought bravely and fiercely both were over powered. Fearing the worst of being separated and sold to some stranger for a couple of gold coins.

Zero's hate and disgust toward the people of Gaerphen grew. It made no sense for people to be cruel because of their own superstitions and insecurities. And hurting children who caused no harm to anyone. Oh how he wished he could show those people just how idiotic they are. He calmed down when the twins mentioned Kaname coming to their rescue.

"It was amazing Zero!" Ichiru stated. "He only used one hand to take them out!"

"I see. Then what happened?"

"Everything got dizzy and went quiet. I guess he brought us here." Maria answered.

"Ah." Everyone grew quiet.

Zero knew he had to thank Kaname for coming to his siblings rescue. He thought maybe the dragon wasn't all bad but that didn't mean he was completely in his graces. Zero needed answers yet those answers could wait until tonight. The silverette was just happy to have his siblings with him again.

And the reunion wasn't something expected, being hit awake with a pillow was hilarious to him. Zero's laughter filled the silence and he received questioning stares.

"What's so funny?" Maria asked a small smile.

"Just I wasn't expecting to be pummeled awake," He chuckled out. "It wasn't the type of greeting I was expecting. Haha." He looked down at Ichiru. "What possessed you to start beating me with a pillow?"

Ichiru blushed and turned away from him. "No reason."

"Ichiru…" Zero chimed his name in amusement.

"Well I did it out of…" he mumbled his last words. His blush grew when Zero told him to repeat what he said louder. Taking a deep breath he said. "I was angry and it felt like the right thing to do!" His face was burning.

Maria and Zero turned to each other and then Ichiru before small snickers left their lips and grew into full blown laughter.

"It's not something to laugh at!" he growled tackled Zero, since he was the closest, and the man fell on his side still laughing. "Zerooooo!" Ichiru whined with a pout. "Maria why are you laughing? You were just as upset as I was!"

She held her stomach trying to get her laughter under control. "I wasn't angry. Plus I didn't beat anyone with a p-pillow!" She giggled out. "You grabbed a pillow of all things!"

"It got the job done." Was mumbled and his brother and sister into hysterics while he crossed his arms and bit his lip to keep his own laughter in. He almost succeeded if Zero didn't grab him and began tickling his sides.

Zero stopped when his brother begged mercy only to have Ichiru ruffle his hair and soon the two started wrestling.

"Zero do you know the person who saved us?" Maria brought up.

Zero paused, Ichiru hanging of his neck. "Well the one who brought you here is the lord of this castle."

"A noble?"

"A king. His name is Kaname Kuran."

"Wow so that man is a king?" Ichiru was amazed. "What is he like? Are you friends with him? How does everyone here treat you? Are-" Zero had pressed his hand to his mouth.

"Yes he is a king…As for his personality, I am unsure," Zero had this faraway expression. "He has this aura about him…Calm but fierce, like the sea before it rages, and mysterious to its depths." Sighing he patted Maria's head. "I haven't befriended him yet. I have met most of the people in the castle and they treated me well. This realm is very different from where we lived."

"Really how so?"

"The beings here are not human, most of them are creatures from the stories mother told us." The awe showing on their faces made Zero smile softly. "In fact the king himself is a dragon and he has the most beautiful black wings I have ever seen. Also he has a little sister who kept me company yesterday, she is very sweet and kind. Her name is Kanako." The silverette told his siblings of his first day in the castle and the people who resided in it. Leaving out how Kaname wanted to mate with him. The twins listened intently with childish wonder, excited about how they'll meet everyone else as well.

Once Zero finished talking came the questions.

"Why do you have to tell a story to the king every night?" Maria questioned.

"I honestly do not know…In order for you both and Lily-

"He brought Lily here?!"

"Yes and he sealed off our home, no one will be able to get to it." He continued from where he left off. "In order for you to stay here, all I have to do is tell him a story before he sleeps."

Both nodded then Ichiru said. "Would if he doesn't like the story?"

"He'll like Zero's story!" Maria stated. "Zero is a great story teller!"

Zero smiled at her and answered his brother question. "I don't know maybe I'll have to tell him another one." He said laying on his side. "So to make sure his majesty is pleased I need to make sure he likes the story…" he gazed at his siblings. "So what story should I tell him?"

"Well since this will be his first time..." Maria trailed off.

"You can tell him _that_ story!" Ichiru chimed grinning.

* * *

><p>Kaname had a peaceful and wonderful dream and would have continued to dream if it weren't for the sun.<p>

And his sister jumping on him.

"Kana!" She chimed bouncing on him. "Time to get up!"

Kaname groaned and rolled over to his stomach covering his head with his pillow. How could anyone be so energetic in the morning?

Kanako pouted, her brother was always hard to wake up in the mornings. "Come on!" She transformed, her dragon form was light gray with small light brown speckles spreading from her feet to her underbelly. She was the size of a full grown house cat but as the years past she would grow bigger.

Kanako padding on top of Kaname to where his head was hiding and squeezed herself under the pillow, half of her body stuck out and her tail in the air. She didn't see the hand sneaking toward her back side. Kanako jumped with a loud keening sound when she felt a flick to her behind.

Kaname sat up laughing as his sister hissed at him and flew up to his head biting his horns. He grab her still chuckling. "That was for jumping on me."

She changed back to her human form. "You were taking long waking up! And if I hadn't you'd still be asleep!"

"Sleeping in isn't so bad." He said stretching. "You should try it." He moved her from his lap and got out of bed. Going into the washroom.

"But then I'll end up sleeping all day." Kanako stated. "Then I won't be able to play with Zero or the others." She heard water run and covered her eyes as Kaname walked back into the room, not caring he was naked in front of his sister, to the armoire grabbing clothing then walked back into the washroom.

"That is a good reason I guess." She heard him say followed by running water she jumped off his bed and ran to his bathroom remaining outside. "Once you're done Ruka said breakfast will be ready soon." With that she left his room.

Kaname only shook his head and continued to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Ruka walked excitedly to Zero's room, she was ecstatic about meeting his siblings and showing them around the castle. <em>'Oh I can't wait!' <em>she thought with a giggle. _'Kanako will have children around her age to play with.'_

Reaching Zero's door she composed herself and knocked lightly. "Zero dear, it's time to get up." She entered the room closing the door softly behind her. Her breathe caught in her throat and she had to stop herself from squealing at the sight before her. Zero's wrapped around his siblings, or his siblings were wrapping around him. The young boy on his left side and the girl curled on his right. Zero looked so much more in peace than when she first met him.

Ruka sighed finding the sight endearing wishing she didn't have to wake them. She walked over and gently shook Zero's shoulder. "Zero, it's time to get up." She smiled as the silverette sat up rubbing sleep from his eyes giving a groggy 'good morning.'

"Good morning yourself. Breakfast will be ready soon. Will you need help getting you brother and sister ready?"

Zero gave a tired smile. "Thanks Lady Ruka and no I can get them up. Though will you please notify every one of my sister being blind. She doesn't need help with eating though"

"Yes of course," Ruka nodded setting down clothes for the twins. "And if you like we can visit Rima and Shiki to make clothes for them."

"Yes that would be nice." He then woke up his siblings. "Ichiru time to get up. Maria you too." Both mumbled and turned away from him.

Ruka told him she'd go inform every one of what he requested and comeback to lead them to the dining hall. As she left out the room she jumped slightly at the screams but relaxed when laughter followed. She made her way down the hall.

Zero and his siblings got ready for the day. On the table he saw their traveling packs that held their clothing. Zero helped Maria in her dress, which was lavender blue and came to her knees, she wore black legging under it and black slippers he put her usual bun on the side of her head, then put her hair in a single braid using a black ribbon to tie the end. Ichiru wore an olive green vest over a white cotton shirt, and brown pants and shoes.

Zero himself nodded in approval he himself was wearing a grey vinyl strap trimmed tunic and black form fitting pants and black boots. He put on his necklace then addressed his siblings.

"Ready to meet everyone?"

Both nodded and there was a knock on the door and the voice of Ruka was heard.

"Zero are you ready?"

"Yes, you can come in." He told her as he fixed Ichiru's collar.

The door opened and the nymph walked in. "Breakfast is almost ready." She smiled at the twins introducing herself.

Ichiru blushed he never seen a woman so beautiful, the only one he ever thought to be as beautiful was his mother. He politely greeted the woman back. Maria blushed just like her twin, even though she couldn't see, she could tell by her voice that she was gorgeous, it was elegant yet warm and soft too. She smile with closed eyes, and greeted the woman and introduce herself. She closed her eyes because she didn't want to disturb or scare anyone as they looked into dull orbs, she was very self-conscious and only opened her eyes around her brothers.

"I hope you both enjoy your stay here." Ruka said then walked over to Maria. "May I walk with you to breakfast Maria?"

Maria jumped a little in surprise. "Uh- Yes ma'am." She answered and held her hand out, a warm soft hand grabbing hers in return.

The nymph squealed in internally with joy and cooed at the girl. She was too adorable! "Shall we go to breakfast then?"

Zero nodded and the four left the room making light conversation.

When they arrived to the dining hall most of the chairs were full and chatter was among everyone as they ate. He was surprised by the size of the table and how full it was figuring maybe three fourths of the entire castle were present. He saw Kanako in the first seat on the right side of the table. The next four seats beside her vacant, across from her sat Takuma, next to him Senri then Rima, Aido and Kain, he spotted the ever silent Seiren a few seats down and sitting next to her was young woman with Hazel brown her and eyes, across from them was Kaito who was stuffing his face. The head of the table was vacant.

Someone spotted them and gave a warm welcome and attention was on them, Zero introduced the twins who shyly returned the greeting. Ruka had already informed everyone that the twins would be staying and like Zero be a permanent residence. They took their seats, Zero sitting by Kanako, Ichiru beside him then Maria and lastly Ruka.

Kanako beamed up at him and began talking to him as he fixed his plate. Ruka tended to Maria asking what the girl would like and Ichiru handled himself while conversing with Rima and Senri. The two seamstresses eyes lit up like stars as they asked him what his favorite colors were. Zero smiled as he listened to the conversation, looks like he won't be the only model for the two seamstresses.

He glanced down and at Kanako and noticed how she kept glancing at his siblings with shy curiosity before looking up at him in question. Zero smiled down at her before talking with Takuma.

"Morning big brother!" Kanako greeted as said brother walked into the room, everyone gave a good morning to which Kaname returned warmly as he walked to his seat. Zero was mildly taken by surprise because no one did some grand proper ceremony, or waited for him to eat first. It wasn't a bad thing, far from it.

It gave him somewhat as a clue to Kaname and the way he treats his subjects. He saw them as equal yet still stuck to status, he cared about his subjects from the servants to soldiers to nobles. Also he didn't seem like one for ceremonies.

Their eyes made contact and Zero gave a nod of recognition, Kaname smiled as he sat down. Then it dawned on Zero, he was sitting very close to the dragon. Zero hoped he wouldn't try anything or announce how he wanted to mate with him.

He wouldn't be able to handle it.

"I heard interesting information when I arrived back." Kaname's voice stopped chatter as everyone listened. "It was from Lady Sara." Zero almost choked on his food and Kanako sputtered into her drink. Those that knew what he talking about let out nervous coughs.

Kaname ignored the reactions and continued. "Apparently she was not pleased with the visit and informed me to have more strictness with in my household." His gaze held amusement. "I am open to any and all suggestions." Snickering was heard from around the table.

"Maybe not disappearing and leaving his loyal subjects to deal with the devil's wife-ow!" Kaito rubbed his knee and glared at Seiren who acted as nothing happened.

"I agree with Kaito," Takuma chipped in. "Maybe she would have found her 'visit' more enjoyable if she came on the appointed time."

"Or maybe if she never came at all." Kanko muttered around her fork. "I vote for making her to never come back again." She added.

Ruka laughed. "If our household is what displeased her I do not even want to fathom what a household should be to please her."

"Then can we continue to do what we always do and maybe she will stop coming." Hanabusa suggested. "Lord Kaname could disappear every time she sends a messenger stating her arrival."

"Maybe if Lord Kaname sent her a letter stating he has to go on leave for a year she won't come!"

"It would be a shame if a certain individual put leech-bats in her hair again." Senri said casually sipping his tea. By the mischievous glints going around Zero knew more than one certain individual was involved.

"Who is Lady Sara?" Ichiru and Maria asked.

"Oh that's right they don't know!" Exclaimed one of the help.

"They only just got here."

"Lady Sara Shirabuki," Kain began. "Is a princess of another kingdom and succubus, she came here yesterday, unannounced, to see Lord Kaname who was not here and left us all to suffer." He smirked at Kaname's mocked apology.

"So even though she is a princess…She is spoiled pampered palace brat who is a pain in a mule's behind." Maria concluded her statement making everyone laugh.

"Maria!" Zero lightly scolded her controlling his own laughter.

"It's quite alright," Kaname chuckled. "She hit the head on the nail."

"And also she is far from a lady… a vile creature that one." Rima added.

"Is she really that bad?" Ichiru wondered.

"Yes, we had to hide Zero from sight?" Takuma answered smiling. "You see Lady Sara is not very fond of new people being here and around Kaname," He motioned to the King of beasts. "Much less humans, if she had seen Zero his life would have been in danger."

"We were running all over the place to keep him out of her sights."

"Which reminds me," Takuma addressed his friend. "When she comes here again, you should tell her it is rude to wonder around another's home." A chorus of agreement rang around the table.

"I've come to a solution," Kaname started, "Continue as you usually would but," He held up a finger. "When lady Sera arrives please be on your worst behavior."

"Yes sir!" his subjects chimed.

"Yay!" Kanako cheered.

Zero chuckled as he ate his food, conversation flowing around the table. He glanced at the dragon who was speaking with Takuma.

_'__This man…'_ he pondered. Honestly he couldn't wrap his head around the man who is at one point serious and a bastard. Then next he kind and somewhat childish and has a sense of humor. He wasn't a strict ruler like he thought he would be, to see him interacting with his subjects made him admire the dragon.

He wanted to see more of the King's kindness.

Zero sipped his tea coming to a conclusion, he would talk with Kaname privately when given the chance.

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon Ruka had just finished touring the castle with Kiryu family and the four were sitting in the garden enjoying a lunch prepared by the cook hands.<p>

Aatu was beside them his head in Maria's lap, the girl asking questions about the castle as she petted his head. Ichiru was carving something out of a piece of wood as he listened to Ruka describe the palace for his sister. Zero sat silently with a content smile watching.

That is how Kaname found them and he saw his sister peeking from behind the wall watching them as well. Smiling, he silently walked up behind her and he knelled to her level. "Why are you not with them Kanako?" His voice startled her and she squeaked turning around to face him, her face red with embarrassment.

"Kana! I-I-um," She averted her eyes to the ground playing with the hem of her sleeve.

"Why have you not joined them for lunch?"

"I'm scared." He lifted her chin. "Would if they don't like me? Would if I scare them?" She worried.

"Zero likes you, yes?"

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"And was Zero afraid of you when you first met?"

"No." She gave a shy smile.

"So why not his siblings?" He smiled rubbing her cheek and stood. "Shall we?"

Kanako moved behind him. "You first!" She began pushing staying hidden behind his legs.

"Ah Lord Kaname," Ruka greeted. "Will you be joining us?"

"I would love to but I would like to discuss something with Zero." He looked at the silverette. "May I have a moment of your time Zero?"

"…Yes." Was an unsure answer. He stood and followed the king into a more secluded part of the garden.

Ruka saw Kanako who looked nervous, the nymph and stood telling Ichiru and Maria that she had to run inside and grab something. She winked at Kanako as she walked past her; giving the girl the chance to speak with the children without supervision.

Kanako gulped and shyly made her why over to Ichiru who was carving an owl. _'Wow,' _she thought. "Can you teach me how to do that?" Kanako asked leaning to look over Ichiru's shoulder, startling the twins.

"Um yeah who are you?" Ichiru questioned, he saw her at the table but didn't really get the chance to talk to her.

The princess grinned. "I'm Kanako I hope we can be friends!"

"Oh! You are the one big brother told us about!" Maria chimed in. "I'm Maria and this is Ichiru!" she introduced. "Thank you for keeping our brother safe and company."

Kanako blushed at the gratitude. "Your welcome. I really enjoyed having his company," she shyly said. "You both are lucky to have him, he really is a wonderful person."

"We're glad someone thinks well of him." Ichiru said.

The children chatted a while longer and as they talked the princess noticed something.

"Maria why do you have your eye's closed?" Kanako tilted her head. "Do they hurt?"

Maria giggled. "No not at all, I have them closed because I am blind, and I don't want my eyes to frighten anyone."

"If it isn't too much trouble may I please see your eyes?" Maria's eyebrows shot up and then frowned unsurely. "If it makes you feel better my eyes are two different colors! One is a sea-green and the other gold! And besides I bet you have beautiful eyes. I doubt anyone would be frighten if they saw."

"She does." Ichiru said. "The way they shine in the light are like gems."

"O-okay I'll open them." Maria slowly opened her eyes blinking them a few times, she heard a gasp and almost closed them but Kanko's voice stopped her.

"Wow, they're like pearls! So pretty!" Maria blushed and thanked the two for the compliment and started to close her eyes again. "Please don't close them." Kanako grabbed her hand. "You have enchanting eyes."

Maria smiled softly. "Thank you princess-

"Call me Kanako," She looked at Ichiru. "Not princess or any kind of title." She grinned. "I want us to be good friends…Oh! You both don't mind being friends with a dragon?"

The twins smiled. "No. Actually you'd be the first…" Ichiru said. "We've never really had friends."

Kanako's eyes lit up and she leaned toward him. "Really?" he nodded. "That's the same with me! I never really get to play with other children around my age." The twins smiled. "I'm happy you'll be staying with us!"

* * *

><p>Zero nervously stood next to Kaname by a pond watching the fish swim. The two have been standing here in silence for a while.<p>

It was driving Zero insane.

The other did not even say his reason for wanting to speak with him. So, Zero took it upon himself to speak first, he'll start by expressing his gratitude then follow up with questions of his own. He mentally nodded to himself and glanced at the king to find him staring at the pond with a frown.

_'__Now or never.'_ He let out quiet sigh. "Lord Kuran," he called him. Kaname looked up surprised and turned to Zero. "I…I want to thank you for allowing my siblings and horse to stay here." His eyes met ruby. "I truly am grateful, I cannot even imagine where they'd be had you not shown up. I thank you." He smiled. "I feel complete and at ease knowing they are no longer there."

Kaname was stunned into silence not expecting to be thanked. "Zero I…Your welcome." Was all he could say, distracted by the beautiful smile. He was brought back to reality when Zero inquired his reason for meeting with him.

"To apologize." He got right to the point. "Our first encounter was not really ideal."

"Tell me one thing." Zero's gaze was intense. "Why were you acting like that?"

"I do not know," he sighed and Zero's eyebrow twitched.

"You don't know…?"

"Seeing you voided of emotion is one reason. You were so lifeless it was quite aggravating."

"Well I'm sorry for not jumping for joy to being a sacrifice and separated from my siblings."

"Seeing you worked up is interesting." Kaname mumbled to himself. "I said you would be my mate." His face held confusion. "Yet you deny me, deny to be my queen. Why is that?"

Zero tried to keep himself from yelling at the bastard. "Think about why I denied your advances." He crossed his arms. "I get here, you talk to me like I am nothing more than your pet. You denied my requests to see my siblings. You saw me as some harlot who would spread his legs because you have high status and good looks." He turned away sighing. "You wanted me to give up everything…" he rubbed his arms. "Do you have any idea how insulting and hurtful that was?"

Kaname stared at the pond feeling shameful yet his pride would not allow him to express it. "In all honesty I do not know why I acted in such a way. I apologize for my actions and words." A simple apology was not enough for the silverette. "Though I do intend to have you as my mate."

Zero's body tensed. "I don't even know you or you me." He turned to face Kaname. "You toss that word around so casually! As if it doesn't have any meaning?" his mind flashed back to Takuma. "Do you even know what you are asking for?"

The dragon frowned at the other's tone not liking how he questioned him. Of course he knew what mating was and what he was asking for. He told Zero this and the silverette let out a frustrated groan.

"If you know…then you'd never force something as serious and sacred onto me or another with no love or feeling behind it." He stared at Kaname. "When you say: I intend to take you as my mate. There is no feeling or good intention behind it…It-It just sounds like you are trying to fill some obligation."

Kaname remained silent.

"What is the point in mating with someone who your barely know? There will be no love nor trust or loyalty. Just emptiness filled by duty. Wouldn't you rather want to share your life with the one you love?" His gaze soften. "Do you understand now?" Kaname let out a chuckle. "You find this amusing?"

"No, you truly are an interesting human. I understand clearly." Zero sighed in relief. "Though I will not cease pursuing you." Kaname smirked.

"Wait, you mean to court me?" Zero said appalled. "I told you, I have no intention of mating with you! And I am man!" He pointed to himself. "I can give you no heirs." The silverette desperately hoped his words will discourage the other.

"I do intend to court you and as I said before I do not care if you are a man and I need no heirs." He moved close to the human he stepped away from him. "I am drawn to you."

He could only shake his head, Kaname was attracted to him but he was not. Also he had no preferences in the male or female, he never had a romantic relationship or fancied anyone, he only focused his love on his family. Zero did admit the man was gorgeous but it would take more than beauty to win his heart. "But I am not drawn to you." Zero said honestly with no sting.

"For now." Kaname said stepping away from him sitting down on the stone bench. "We can save that for another time because I would like to discuss another matter."

"And that matter is?"

"Lady Sara." His tone made Zero look at him. "Did she come into contact with you in any way?"

"No," the silverette paused looking thoughtful then spoke. "Though it felt as if eyes were watching me. Even if hidden from sight, each place Kanako and I hid we would have to leave because she would come."

"It was mostly due to her tracking your aura. She knows Kanako's aura yet she could not track her because her aura is spread out through the palace."

"So she focused on my aura because it is unfamiliar."

Kaname nodded impressed with how he caught on quickly. "Since you and your family will be living here, you must know about Sara Shirabuki and…her tendencies."

Zero walked over and sat next to Kaname sensing this would be vital.

"Sara Shirabuki is of noble blood as we stated at breakfast," he lifted his hand and Zero watched as a ball of light formed in the dragon's palm. "She comes from a strong lineage of demons, the succubi." The light formed a beautiful woman. "Otherwise known as the succubus."

"This is the person everyone was keeping me from." Zero stated.

"Yes." Kaname nodded. "Do not let her looks deceive you," Kaname warned. "She is vain and cruel just as she is beautiful." He closed his palm. "She is a dangerous individual who will stop at nothing to be rid of what she deems as a threat or obstacle in the hierarchy… her path to power."

"But I am no threat to her... I'm not even a noble." Zero pointed out.

"Because of that she may disregard your presence. And if she does… it does not necessarily mean you are safe. If anything you are in more danger." He said gravely. "She does not hesitate to end one's life, she takes great enjoyment in others pain."

Zero bowed his head and bit his lip. It seemed even in a new place danger always lingered. "Then what am I do if she comes here again?" Zero worried. "What of my siblings?"

"They will be safe… and so will you…I promise you Zero." Kaname vowed. "If she ever comes and she sees you or your siblings do not panic. Act as if you are a servant the same with your brother and sister. When around me call me by title the same with the others."

"And if that does not fool her? What then?"

"Then call out to me with this." He pointed to his head. "If you are in any type of distress call out to me." Zero could only nod. "Please tell this to your brother and sister as well. Do you have any questions of your own?"

"Since we will be living here with you…what will our occupation be?" He lifted his head and turned to the king.

"You are my guest."

"We are practically living here for free." Zero pointed out, he didn't want to be treated as royalty he wanted to earn his keep.

"You are my personal raconteur." Kaname blinked. "A story each night is all that is required for you and your family to stay here." He held up his hands in surrender at the murderous look he received. "If you feel you have to do more then what is requested then I will not stop you." Kaname stood. "Before dinner meet me in your chambers." Zero raised a brow in question. "We need to discuss the fate of your last home." Kaname's tone held nothing but disgust toward the village which startled Zero. "You have until evening to decide."

Zero nodded but blinked when the other bent down and kissed his forehead. His face resembled a cherry, he cursed and swung his fist out connecting with nothing but air. Kaname's melodic laughter echoing around him, Zero stood and looked around to find him gone and he growled as he insulted the king under his breath.

"Stupid perverted ass!"

* * *

><p>"Ah so you are looking for some work, well Rima and I have everything under control here." Senri said as he measured Ichiru.<p>

"We appreciate it though." Zero's face fell. "Well you could always ask the cooks or the other servants." Rima encouraged while holding fabric up to Maria. "I'm sure they won't mind the extra hand."

Zero nodded thanking them as he watched them worked, Kanako sitting in his lap and Aatu curled by his feet.

"Oh this one feels nice," Maria chimed feeling the fabric. "So smooth and light." Her fingers rubbed the fabric carefully. "And soft."

Rima smiled at the girl's fascination. "This material is called ardass, it is a type of fine silk."

Maria continued to feel until her fingers touched a different part. "There are patterns."

"Yes, how could possibly-"

"I felt it, the stiches change when I got to the patterns." She traced the pattern trying to figure out what it was. "Birds and flowers…hm I can't tell what the other pattern is…"

"It's a web." Rima answered moving the girl's hand to trace the web. She giggled at the child's excitement.

Zero smiled at them before looking over to his brother who was cover from head to toe in material. Zero laughed as his little brother fussed about not being able to see, Senri hushed him by tossing fabric on his head deep in the designs.

There was a knock on the wall and everyone turned to see Takuma, the blonde walking in a grin on his face as he greeted them.

"Oh no he got his hands on you." Takuma gave Ichiru his sympathies.

"Beloved what brings you here?" Senri asked calmly.

"This." Held up parchments. "It came some time ago…I think" He gave the papers to Senri who stopped his work to look them over.

"A letter…"He mumbled. "Oh," as he continued to read his expression changed from calm to a neutral dismay. "Oh no…no no." He let out a sigh and half heartily glared at his mate who still had that stupid grin on his face. "How long have you had this?"

"Well I found it today."

"_Found_?"

"Yes in pile of papers that I had to sign off on."

"Takuma."

"Calm yourself love, there is still time before they arrive."

"Then I'll send a message politely telling them not to come."

"It is most likely too late Senri." Rima stated writing something in a book.

"Your father and mother are coming to visit." Takuma told him with a beaming smile as Kanako cheered. "They'll be here in a day or two!"

"Huh your parents?" Zero looked at him.

"They are some characters." The male dragon sighed out. "Does Kaname know?"

"Not yet."

"Then I suggest you deliver this same letter to him." He smirked when the blonde's face fell. "I have no idea how long this letter was sitting in your office so you can deliver it to him." Takuma drooped but nodded none the less and took the letter.

"Then I will complete the task now." And the blonde left.

Zero tilted his head. "Sir Senri is it a terrible thing that your parents are coming to visit you?"

Senri coughed into his hand and gave a somewhat shy reply. "N-No…not really. I enjoy their company and seeing them but…"

"But." Zero leaned forward.

"It's as I said, they are some characters…not in a bad way I assure you."

Rima rolled her eyes. "What he means is that his father may seem insane and madder than the mad hatter but he has a heart of gold. He gets his calm disposition from his mother who is sweet and kind. You'll see when you meet them."

"Though it is enjoyable to see them drive Kaname mad." The male chuckled.

"So do they rule another kingdom of their own?" Ichiru questioned.

"In a way yes."

"So you are prince." Ichiru tilted his head.

"Yes." He smiled removing material off of the child. "But I choose to serve under Kaname." Ichiru nodded. "We'll have your clothes done this evening and delivered to your room."

Zero stood thanking the two. "I appreciate this."

"Thank you!" The twins thanked them standing as well.

"We won't distract you any further." He ushered the children out.

"Zero the cooks are always looking for extra hands be sure to visit them." Senri said as they left and the silverette gave an affirmative.

Rima and Senri went back to work excited to start new designs and make more wardrobes.

* * *

><p>Zero sat under the shade of a tree leaning against as he watched the children play a game of hide and seek. It pleased him greatly to see his siblings playing with another child.<p>

Back in Gaerphen the two did not have nor know the joy of having friends. They were either bullied or ignored and it did not help any that the adults would say cruel things. Teaching their children to hate, judge, and ridicule what is different from them. Once before the twins use to meet him in the village as he would leave from work, they'd wait the entire day for him. Though he made them stop when he learned the villagers where harassing them. He remembered having to clean Ichiru up from a scuffle he had with some boys who were picking on Maria. So the two would stay home and entertain themselves in the forest. Or sometimes go to the plains and pick flowers to place on their parents' graves.

Their lives were a difficult one.

Now that has changed, here they could make as many friends with no opposition or scorn.

He sighed. _'They can finally be happy.'_ He thought though his smile fell away as his thoughts went to Kaname.

**"****We need to discuss the fate of your last home."**

Zero was puzzled. He figured he would never have to return to that awful place or see those horrible people again. What is there to possibly discuss? He could care less about the fate of that place. Yet, he felt there was a hidden meaning in Kaname's words. It's as if the dragon was giving him the choice to determine the welfare of Gaerphen. And if that is so then he would need to choose his words wisely.

"Gaerphen's fate…" He looked up at the vibrant green leaves. "Its fate should be..."

* * *

><p>"Big brother aren't you coming to dinner with us?" Ichiru asked.<p>

"I'll be there in a few moments I just need to go back to the room to check something." He said and then called one of the servants over. If he remembered correctly her name was Shindo, a shy young griffin who wore glasses.

"L-Lord Zero how may I-I a-assist you?" She bowed her head submissively at him with a shy smile.

"Lady Shindo if it isn't too much trouble could you escort my brother and sister to dinner?" He requested.

"Y-Yes of course." She squeaked out.

"Thank you I appreciate it. I will be along shortly." He turned on his heel and walked to his room, and with each step he grew nervous and unsure. Even tempted to turn around, maybe he could avoid this. Let Kaname take care of it however he sees fit and save himself the trouble.

No he'd see this through.

He arrived to his room, taking a breath as he entered, Kaname hasn't arrived yet so he sat on the divan near the window watching the sunset as he waited. A few minutes passed and the sun was halfway set.

"Where is he?" Zero wondered aloud his answer was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." He stood as the door opened and Kaname walked in.

"Zero." He greeted closing the door behind him softly.

"You wanted to talk about Gaerphen." He got straight to the point. "What do you want to know?"

"What do you want done to Gaerphen?" Zero blinked. "Do you want it destroyed, wiped off the map?" As he questioned Zero he walked toward him making the other back up against the wall. "Or would you rather have the people genocide?"

Zero was disturbed by his questions, he was not expecting this talk to be about the death and destruction of the village and its people.

He took a calming breath and gave his answer. "I want nothing to happen to the village or the people." The expression on Kaname's face sent chills of terror down his spine, he wouldn't change his mind though.

"What?" His low sharp tone held anger.

"I want nothing done to it." He said evenly keeping eye contact. "Or the people."

"You will just let them off without punishment. You and your family were wronged Zero…You know this." Kaname stared into intense eyes.

"Do not tell me what I already know." Zero warned. "Leave them be, there is no need to go back there." He glared when the king trapped him between the wall and himself.

Kaname would not relent. "Zero, what do you want done to Gaerphen?" Serious ruby eyes held him in place. "It deserves worse than destruction. What do you want Gaerphen's fate to be?"

Sure they may deserve it but taking their lives would not solve anything. It wouldn't take away the pain his family went through, or the hardships.

"If you do nothing then believe me I will."

Zero thought this might happen and already had a solution. "I want you to take me there." He stopped the other from speaking. "I want to show them how foolish and stupid their superstitions has made them."

"That is it?"

"No, I want you to come with me." Zero smirked. "I have something much better in mind."

The two snuck out of the castle from the balcony in the library. Zero held tightly to the dragon as they flew through the sky. He was cursing up a storm and the king only laughed quietly at his plight.

"You will not be able to see the sights if you remain like that." Kaname said.

Zero removed his head from Kaname's neck opening his eyes. "Oh my…" and it was a sight to behold. They were above the clouds and picking through them he saw more of the land. He looked over Kaname's shoulder and saw the sun sinking behind the plains, it was breath-taking. "Gorgeous."

Kaname smiled and held tighter to Zero. "We are about to pass through a portal to your realm. Hold on tight!" He said and with a mighty flap of his wings he dived.

Zero didn't even have the chance to scream.

* * *

><p>Landing just outside the village in some seclude forest unseen thanks to the foliage. Kaname stood straight surveying the area with distaste before looking down at Zero who still remained in his arms, his eyes still clenched shut.<p>

"Zero we are here."

"Are we on the ground?" Came the muffle reply.

Kaname resisted the urge to run fingers through silver hair. "Yes we are safely on the ground."

Zero moved his face from the crook of Kaname's neck and looked around he sighed in relief letting go of the king. "Thank God..."

"Forgive me, I did not mean to give you a fright." Kaname apologized, he blinked when the other laughed and smiled at him.

"That was amazing! I've never been so terrified and exhilarated at the same time. I can't wait to do it again."

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself." He passed a cloak to Zero. "The matter at hand still stands." He put on his on cloak making his horns, tail and wings disappear. "What-"

"I know." He knelt on the ground. Scoping up a little dirt and rubbing it on his face then ruffling his hair making it messy and disheveled. He stood and faced Kaname who stared at him as if he were crazy. "Don't ask questions, it's to look like I've been traveling." He pulled his cloak on and his hood up. And grabbed a nice long stick that would act as a travel stick. "Just go along with it."

"And that would be?"

"I'll need you to stay in the shadows…Then I'll signal for you to come out."

The other gaped before smirking. "Is there a specific way I should appear?" Kaname's smirk widen some showing his fangs, he caught on to what his diamond had planned.

Zero chuckled. "Anyway fitting the situation your Highness."

"Then I shall do as you say. Though if things get out of hand I will interfere." Zero nodded and he faded into the shadows.

Zero then began his part, his hood covered his entire head and upper face showing only his mouth. He acted as if he were the weary traveler as he hobbled toward the village, its tenants unaware of his existence.

The village was still ugly as it was dreary. The air was rank and polluted just like the people who stared at him with suspicious eyes. He had to hold back a smirk and keep up his charade, so he continued to hobble wearily until some citizen questioned him. Then as he was questioned a crowd would gather because the people here were just nosy and always gossiped about something.

"Stop stranger!" Called a deputy.

Zero mentally smirked, even better, a village deputy always attracted eyes. What made this more satisfying was that this particular person was someone Zero knew. He was an individual who loved to make Zero's life hell. Whether it be by starting fights or coming onto Zero, neither which were appreciated nor wanted.

Plus the deputy loved attention.

"What is your business here?" His loud voice boomed drawing the attention of the crowd.

"P-Please I am… only trying to get home." Zero answered in a wounded tone. "I-I must… hurry home to my… family." He said out of breath and collapsed to his knees using the stick as support for his upper body.

"Your family?"

Kaname watched from an alley with amusement shining sinisterly in his eyes as he silently laughed. Zero was quite the actor and put on an entertaining show.

"Y-yes." Zero nodded with his head bowed. "I need to reach them." He stood back on his feet and began walking again.

"W-What a moment!" the deputy grabbed him by the shoulder. "Let me accompany you." He offered. "Where is your home?"

Before Zero could answer the village chief broke through the crowd. "What is going on here?"

Zero remained silent, this is what he was waiting for. He had to hold back a scowl as the fat bastard waddled over to him. The village chief was a fat old man in his sixties, the top of his head bald with grey stringy hair combed over the spot.

"Who is this stranger?!" He demanded.

_'__Tch. He still has that nasally high pitched voice.'_ Zero thought holding back laughter.

The deputy cleared his throat. "I do not know his identity but he has told me he is only passing through."

"Passing through?"

"Yes he is only trying to get to his family."

"Does he need to pass through here to get to them?" he asked rudely. "You know how we feel about… outsiders."

"I know but sir," he walked over to the chief and leaned down to his whisper. "He could be a noble."

The man's eye widen and he glanced at Zero then back to the deputy. "A noble…" he said. "If he's a noble and we help him we may be rewarded." The deputy nodded. "…No I refuse to take any chances not after the last incident." He then regarded Zero. "I'm sorry stranger but I suggest you find another way to reach your family."

"But I am simply trying to get the other side, and passing through your village is the only way." Zero stated. "Surely you wouldn't have me travel around it especially at this hour?"

"I do. I'm sorry but because of certain circumstances outsiders like yourself are not welcomed. We only allow passage to merchants and officials from the city." He put his hands behind his back. "So please turn back."

"May I trouble you a moment more?" Zero asked. "I only wish to know something."

"And that is?"

"The circumstance you are in…is it because of one of the villagers?" Zero stood straight.

"That is not-" he was interrupted.

"A villager who was taken from here?"

Everyone murmured uneasily and whispered to each other about what the man was referring to.

He pointed at the chief. "A villager you and everyone here offered as a sacrifice?"

The chief glared at cloaked man. "Who are you?!"

"Someone you fools scorn and hate." Zero chuckled lifting his hands up. "Someone whom you believed was dead and gone." He removed his hood.

The people all gaped silently to see the silverette, they never thought they see him again. Then after a few moments of silence the yelling started.

"It's Zero Kiryu!"

"How is he still alive?!"

"This must be a trick!"

"This is impossible!"

"Did he escape?"

"This must be punishment from the gods!"

The mayor called for silence then addressed Zero. "How are you alive and here?"

"I was released. The so called gods you sacrificed me too do not even take offerings from here anymore, or any other place." He stated looking around at everyone. "I gave my plea and they released me finding no use for me. I've been traveling for one whole day."

"You lie!" The deputy spat. "If you traveled for the entire day then why put on this charade?!"

Zero gazed at him as coolly. "To gather information and have a bit of fun." He looked around. "This place is still a shit hole…shitter than last. Also seems you are having trouble with the crops."

"What are you doing back here? We've had enough trouble and back luck while you were here." The chief gritted. "I figured this place would no longer be plagued by omens but it seems I was wrong."

"Oh stuff it you old pig!" Zero groaned and the man flared his nostrils in offence. "I came here to get my brother and sister."

Realization struck everyone and all grew silent as everyone's gaze filled with nervous guilt. This did not go unnoticed by Zero.

"You returned for nothing." The fat man said looking to the ground.

"Where are my brother and sister?!" He demanded.

The deputy laughed cruelly. "They are gone! Taken by some stranger!"

"What?"

"It's true." The chief mumbled.

"What were you doing near my home?" Zero's tone was cold.

"O-only t-to check on your brother and sister-"

"Do not lie to me!"

"Fine! I and some others decided to pay them a visit." The deputy smirked. "You see the village is in nasty predicament, we are going through a drought and the land is dying. This happened right after you were taken by that she-demon! So we decided to earn some money to make up for the failed crops." He shrugged. "And what better way than to sell two orphan children who have done nothing to benefit this village." Zero clenched his fist. "Though before we could even make a coin some man appears and takes not only them but your horse! And now no one can even enter the forest due to the beast lurking in there!" He pointed at Zero. "Whether you and your family are here or not, you lot cause us nothing but strife!" After he finished he smirked though it soon fell as he received a hard punch to the face breaking his nose and knocking out maybe two or three teeth.

Zero shook out his hand. "I've been waiting to do that for a long time." He said lowering his hand. "All of you disgust me, I almost feel sorry for you."

"It should be the other way around!" The deputy yelled. "You have no family left! Your spawn siblings are most likely somewhere being whored out!" he glared.

"I take back what I said, I do not feel sorry for you." He gazed at everyone. "All of you are pathetic…I have not been gone for a full day and you seek out my family to sell to some noble. I've had it." He glared. "My patience is gone, I've endured your stupidity," he walked toward the chief. "Your scorn and judgment, and your idiotic superstitions and so called ill omens!" Everyone back away. "My family and I stop being your scapegoats!"

"H-how dare you?"

"We let you devils live in our village despite your bad luck-"

"Enough! You all will be silent as I speak!" Zero snarled. "I dare because I can. First off we never lived in this hell hole called a village! We live far outside of it!" he scowled. "You all are insecure about yourselves, you pick on the first person that is different." He shook his head. "It's ridiculous…and the hostilities you showed to me when you thought I was a stranger…ruthless." He sighed. "Truly a pathetic lot…Haha, and karma has decided to come around. You all are getting what you deserve."

"The land can be healed!" The chief spat. "It's all because of you and your family!" His stare turned sinister. "Killing you will end it."

"Such a waste to be rid of something so beautiful." The deputy said pulling out his sword and calling his lackeys to him.

Zero remained calmed as weapons pointed at him, surrounding him. "Tch. You're right the land can be healed…by destruction not by your hands or my death." His gazed turned cold. "This place will fall to ruin."

The chief gritted and teeth and threw his hand out toward Zero. "Kill him! I don't care how it's done! Just kill him now!" At his bark those with weapons advanced on Zero. The silverette remained in place not even cowering when the deputy's sword was mere inches above his head.

"Lord Kuran."

Appearing in front of him with his back to the attacker Kaname caught the sword with his bare hand not even flinching as it tore through the skin. Ebony black wings spread and shining beautifully in the moonlight. Kaname smiled at him but Zero saw the dark and intent it held not for him but his attackers.

Kaname laughed in dark amusement, the sound echoing around them. "Bravo, a wonderful performance my diamond!"

The deputy let go of his sword backing away, tripping over his own feet in the process. "Y-You!" He trembled pointing a shaking finger at Kaname. "Y-You were the one w-who-who.."

Kaname turned his head back glowing red eyes on the scared him. "Hmm…Ah," His eyes crinkled. "I remember you…Yes, you were the one who tried to sell off his family." He fully turned. "And the one to hurt them." He handed the sword to Zero. Kaname watched in enjoyment as the man threw the sword at the deputy with deadly accuracy, the sword imbed in his side. It wouldn't kill him instantly but if remained unattended he'll bleed to death.

"W-Why?" The man gasped out removing the sword. "I did not take them! It-It was him!"

"I know of that perfectly well." Zero replied coldly then addressed the villagers. "If you all do not clear out of this place within a few minutes then you will be part of its destruction!" He moved in front of Kaname. "You have been warned. I do not have control over this being."

"You wouldn't!"

"There are children! You would kill them!?"

"You truly are a demon!"

"Devil incarnate!"

Zero ignored them then glanced at Kaname and spoke for all to hear. "You asked me what I wanted Gaerphen's fate to be…" Kaname's smile turned feral. "Remove the rot that poisons this earth and stop it from festering. Heal this place so that more life can grow! Make it so no human can settle here ever again!" Amethyst eyes did not break away from ruby. "Can you grant me this?"

The king saw no regret or doubt in those eyes, not a shred of pity or mercy. The dragon found that alluring, the silverette could be cold and cruel just as he was warm and kind.

Kaname grabbed Zero's hand and pressed a kiss to it as he bowed. "It shall be done my diamond." And with those words the village's fate was sealed.

Kaname released Zero's hand and took to the sky.

It was not even a second before the first fireball rained down destroying the chief's home then more followed. The people scattered and cried for it to cease but their plea's fell on deaf ears.

"When you are done meet me at my home." Zero called to Kaname and started walking calmly to his home among the chaos. He did not bat an eye or stop when someone got hurt or trapped under debris. No, he would not show a single ounce of kindness to these monsters.

The sound of screams and destruction faded behind him as he drew closer to the forest a sense of calm washing over him. Silently he walked on listening to the sound of forest around him, it grew even louder as he neared his home. He saw a wall of vines and trees blocking his entrance.

"I'm home." He greeted.

"Trespassers are not welcomed here." a voiced said. "Leave at once."

Zero looked up a saw a beautiful woman with white and pink eye lounging in the tree above him. "I am the owner of the house you are guarding. Will you please unblock my entry?"

"Are you he who currently lives with lord Kuran?" she asked tilting her head.

"Yes, I am Zero Kiryu." He introduced himself respectively.

"Where is Lord Kuran?" She moved from her position on the tree and fazed through it half of her body appearing in front of Zero. "Surely you did not come here without him."

"No he is busy at the moment," he said and a booming roar followed. "I can wait here for him if it is a problem."

"I see, he finally is getting rid of that wretched place. My name is Shizuka Hio, I am pleased to meet you." The woman smiled at him. "Come, I sense you miss your home." She fazed into the tree and an entrance was made large enough for him to walk through.

"Thank you Lady Hio." He walked through.

"Take your time." She said leaving, the entrance closed giving him privacy.

Zero looked around with a fond smile as he walked around the yard, nothing was damaged and everything was still in place just as he remember it. He walked inside the house noticing how clean it was. It still held the warmth and love of his family, tender memories that were good and bad. He gently rubbed his hand across the table, he would miss this place. Zero left the house and walked over to his parents' graves knelling in front of them.

"I'm sorry I don't have flowers to place here." He apologize. "I hope you aren't upset with me." He sighed. "I won't be back here for a while neither will Ichiru and Maria and Lily…Because of certain circumstances. We are safe though and being treated well." He told his parents where he and his siblings' current residence would be. Also telling them how it came to be and the experience.

"I have to go." Zero stood up. "I'll be sure to visit. Ichiru and Maria will be with me next time I come." His gaze was solemn as he smiled. "I love you mother. Father." He turned and he saw Kaname standing by his house talking with Shizuka. He joined them asking if Kaname enjoyed himself.

The dragon smirked. "Yes, most of the villagers escaped running to the hills. I believe the death toll was a measly five, the men who harmed your siblings and the chief." He motioned to Shizuka. "Lady Shizuka will be the one to heal the land that once was Gaerphen. As you wished nothing but forest shall grow and she can make it so."

"His highness informed me that you wished for no human to settle once the land is renewed…Do you still wish this?"

"Yes," Zero affirmed. "Gaerphen does not need to be rebuild and hopefully the people scattered enough to the point where they won't form a new community. Gaerphen is dead and needs to stay that way." He nervously add. "Also could you see that my home and parents aren't trouble or bothered?"

Shizuka hummed in interest before closing her eyes smiling. "I will see to it, along with your home and parents."

"Thank you so much."

"We must return," Kaname stated. "We will leave the forest making to you, Lady Shizuka."

She nodded her head. "My Lord, Sir Zero, I wish you both a goodnight and safe trip back home." She said and sunk into the ground.

"Are you ready to leave Zero?" he held out his hand.

Zero saw that his hand was bleeding. "You're injured." He gently grabbed his hand.

Kaname blinked and looked at his hand, it was the one he used to catch the blade of the sword. "It will heal in a few moments." His gaze soften. "It is nothing to be concerned about."

"Nonsense." Zero ripped a piece of cloth from his sleeve and wrapped the injury and unconsciously placed a kiss to the injury surprising the other. "There."

"Zero-"

"I'm ready to go." He changed the subject. "I'm sure everyone is worried."

"You truly amaze me."

"Huh?" Zero blinked.

"As I destroyed the village you did not bat an eye nor even flinch at the screams…I would not have expected such cold behavior from you."

The silverette had and unreadable expression. "Knowing your own darkness is the best method for dealing with the darknesses of other people."**(1)**

Kaname stared, awed into silence. The analogy spoke volumes about Zero and raised many questions. The king wanted to know more about this man who was a mystery and a puzzle. He'll have time to figure Zero out soon enough.

"Hold on tight." Zero wrapped his arms around his neck as Kaname picked him up bridal style then flapped his wings taking to the sky again.

* * *

><p>Kanako sat on her bed pouting, Ichiru and Maria were with her and braiding her hair into two night braids.<p>

"Where are they?!" She bemoaned. "They've been gone the entire evening, it's almost midnight!"

"Maybe Lord Kuran needed big brother's help with something." Ichiru stated thoughtfully.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon." Maria said finishing the braid. "Though it was odd for those two to disappear like that without telling anyone…"

Ruka sat in a chair by the fire place knitting. "Well my dear for Lord Kaname that is normal." She looked up from her knitting. "Though I agree they will be here very shortly." She smiled.

"What makes you say that?"

_Knock. Knock._

Kanako's ears perked up and she flew off her bed and wrenched the door open. Her eyes lit up. "Kana!" She flew into his arms rubbing her cheek against his.

"What are you still doing up?" Kaname said. "It is much past your bed time."

Kanako pulled back and gave an angry pout. "You and Zero never showed up to dinner that's why!"

Kaname rubbed her nose with his making her giggle. "I apologize but I needed Zero's help with something."

Zero moved from behind Kaname greeting everyone his sibling walking up to him and hugging his legs.

"I hope these two weren't trouble Lady Ruka."

Ruka smiled. "Oh no dear they were fine and quite entertaining. The servants adored the two when they helped with the last chores."

"Then I'll go ahead and get these two to bed." Zero said.

"Ruka I can put Kanako to bed so that you may turn in early. We never meant to be gone this long."

Ruka stood. "It is fine Lord Kaname though I'll take your offer, good night everyone, see you in the morning." She left out the room.

"Bed time for you."

"Aw but Kana I'm not even sleepy."

"Come on you two," Zero said, he smiled as the twins ran over to Kaname and hugged his legs and wished the Kuran siblings a good night.

"Goodnight Kanako." Zero kissed her cheek following his siblings out the room.

* * *

><p>It was a little bit past an hour when Zero finally got his siblings to go to sleep. He quietly left the bed and tiptoed out the room closing the door behind him. Zero left his wing and made his way to Kaname's room his steps quick and silent.<p>

He would keep his word.

He had to, after everything the man has done for him.

Zero hoped he will enjoy the story he has to tell him tonight. Raising a pale hand he knocked softly on the door.

It opened and a shirtless Kaname stared at him in confusion. "Zero?" He moved to the side inviting Zero in. "What are you still doing up? Is there something wrong?"

Zero held back the urge to sigh, the other completely forgot. "To hold up my end of the bargain."

"Bargain?"

"To tell you a story…" Zero responded crossing his arms. "How can you forget your own deal?"

Kaname gave an apologetic smile. "It slipped my mind…after everything else that has happened I completely forgot."

He nodded in understanding, the man has a point. "Well, would you still like to hear a story?"

"Zero if you are tired you don't have to."

"I want to." Zero replied with a small tint of excitement. "And if you fall asleep half way through I'll continue the next night."

Kaname remained silent for a moment before closing the door. "I will not refuse then." He moved to his bed scooting over so the silverette would have a spot to sit. He was given a suspicious look. "I promise I will not try anything!" Zero sat down sitting Indian style. "So what story will you be telling me tonight?" He smiled. "Before you ask, no I have no preference or request."

Zero smiled. "Tonight's story is The Wild Swans." He calmed his nerves with four words. "Once upon a time…"

* * *

><p><strong>Once upon a time in a faraway land lived a king and his twelve children. He had eleven sons and one daughter, all his children were quite beautiful. The king adored his children with all his heart and the children loved their father just as much. Though the king and his sons loved the princess even more, she was a kind girl, who acted like a second mother to her bothers since the queen mother passed from this world. <strong>

**There was never a day that passed without happiness. The palace halls were always filled with laughter from the children as they played together. Their feet echoing around the halls with giggling or loud chatter. Their days were filled with joy.**

**The king thought otherwise, though he was happy with his family, he missed the touch of his wife and his heart grew heavy with woe as he thought about her, and when he lay in his bed alone at night. He missed having a companion.**

**So one day as he and his children sat at breakfast he called for their attention. "My dear little loves, I must leave you for a short while." He smiled sadly.**

**"****Why father?" asked his youngest son.**

**"****I have decided to find you all a new mother." The king answered.**

**The children all looked at each other with worried eyes, unsure if that was wise and grew quiet. This made the King nervous and was about to retract his words until his daughter spoke. Her voice softer than a bell and lighter than a feather.**

**"****Dear father, we will accept your decision. Only promise to return to us safely with or without your new bride. But that is not all," The princess smiled as she looked at her brothers. "Dear brothers, what qualities should our step-mother have?"**

**"****She must be kind." Said the oldest son.**

**"****Noble." Said a set twins.**

**"****Intelligent." Said triplets.**

**"****Gentle." Said the quintuplets.**

**"****Loving and she has to play with us." Said the youngest.**

**The king nodded promising to bring back a wife with those qualities. **

**"****But most importantly beloved father," The princess moved from her seat and to her father grabbing his large hands in her small ones. "No matter how much you are taken by her beauty she must have these traits. Beauty is nothing without truth and modesty. So promise us beloved father you will find and marry a kind, noble, intelligent, gentle and loving woman. Promise us you will not marry her because of her beauty."**

**"****I promise my children." He said and his daughter kissed his hands then his cheeks in thanks. His sons left their seats and did the same as their sister did. The king wept tears of joy and relief promising again that he will find the fair maiden who will be a suitable mother for his sweet children who asked so little.**

**The king left the next day bidding his family farewell, children encouraging him and wishing him well. His journey was long and harsh as he searched far and wide for his bride to be. **

**The King was tired and in much need of rest, he was on a dirt trail in the woods and refused to stop due to the wild animals that lurk within the wood. Though his mood grew hopeful as he saw an opening leading to open field and moonlight.**

**As he exited the dark forest the king saw beyond the horizon a castle, and new hop rode toward it. Here he could replenish is strength and continue his search on the morn. His heart thumped in his chest as he grew closer to the castle, hoping and praying this castle would house a fair maiden who will love him and his children. He walked toward the gate calling attention to the guards who stood there.**

**"****Please good sirs, may I have shelter? I have been traveling for quite a while and require rest." **

**Oddly enough the King was allowed entrance onto the grounds without question his horse was taken to a stable to be fed and watered. The king thanked the guards for their generosity. He was then led inside the castle and standing in the middle of the entrance hall by the window was a beautiful woman. Her skin was paler than moonlight, her long blonde hair shined like the stars twinkling in the night sky and her eyes a dark sea blue. His breath caught in his throat as she turned in his direction.**

**"****Ah, hello there," Her voice was soft. "By your attire you must be a traveler." She walked toward him. "What has brought you here to my humble home?" She smiled at the King.**

**The King could only stare in awe, this woman was pure radiance! The longer he continued to stare at her the more he became enraptured by her. Also the promise he made to his children was fading.**

**"****I am in search of new wife." Their promise was quickly forgotten as he gazed at the woman. His children's words were far from his mind.**

**"****A wife?" The woman tilted her head.**

**"****Yes, a wife who will help me rule."**

**"****You are a king?" The woman gasped in surprise before quickly bowing. "Forgive me your majesty, had I known sooner I would have greeted you properly. Please forgive my rudeness."**

**The king found no insult as to how he was greeted and admire her humbleness. He knelt to her level and grabbed her soft delicate hands in his helping her stand. "There is no need for apologies my lady."**

**"****Thank you your highness." She pulled him along. "Allow me to show to your room, please take as long as you like to gain your strength."**

**The king smiled as she led him to a guest room, once he was settle she bid him goodnight. As the king drifted off to sleep he felt his long tiring journey would bare fruition. **

**The king remained with the woman for two weeks recuperating his strength. During that time he grew more attached to the lonely lady of the castle. He told her about himself and his family. He also learned that like him, she was widow who longed for companionship. So one day as they were strolling the garden he asked for her hand in marriage to which she happily said yes. The king felt himself overfilled with joy and told her they will ride tomorrow back to his kingdom and celebration would be held. It would be a joyous occasion.**

**Yet, the king did not heed to his promise, as he was too blind by the woman's appearance and sweet coated words.**

**Three days passed and the King returned home with his new queen, a grand celebration was held. **

**The Princes and Princess were truly happy for their father and joined the festivities, they danced and sang the entire day. The children stopped when the grand doors opened and there they saw their father with their step-mother. With a cry of joy the children ran to their father and greeted him. Their father embraced each of them and kissed their crowns, he then introduced the woman.**

**"****Dear children come and greet your new mother."**

**When their eyes laid on the woman the children withdrew behind their father. This woman had such a dark and frightening aura about her. She smiled and they grew nervous.**

**The children got in a line and bowed before the woman and with synchronized voice greeted her. "How do you Queen!" The woman's smile fell and was replace with a light disapproving frown.**

**The king gave his children an odd look because of their behavior, he then introduced them one by one, and growing embarrassed as each child greeted their step-mother improperly and left the hall. The last to greet her was the princess who shyly greeted the woman and curtsy. Unlike her brothers she remained at her father's side, the woman pulled out spectacles and leaned down and examined the princess closer.**

**"****My daughter has been like a second mother to my sons, she is truly a gift and I hope you will love her just as we do." **

**The Step-mother uncaring to the words of her king stood straight and took her husband's arm. "That is quite enough," The king and new queen began to walk away from the princess. "I've had enough of spoiled children to last a life time." She looked over her shoulder and smirked. "It is indeed a miracle you found me, these children are in much need of a mother's touch." She laughed cruelly and the sound was as if glass was shattering but to the King who was so blind thought her laughter sounded like bells.**

**The princess stood rooted in place. Her step-mother frighten her and her words were cruel. Her lips trembled as her eyes watered coming to the realization that her father married the woman because of her beauty. Oh father, you forgot your promise she thought shaking her head in sadness. Her brother's returned and saw the state their sister was in and worked best to comfort and cheer her up.**

**"****Do not fret sweet sister." Said the oldest. **

**"****Yes, she may not be as horrid as she seems."**

**"****Oh brothers I thank you but I fear our father forgot his promise."**

**The bothers stared in surprise and now knew the reason their dear sister was upset. The seventh brother then said it is was only the first day and maybe the next would be better. The children nodded and decided to continue the festivities believing tomorrow will be a better day. **

**Though tomorrow will not come for some.**

**As the festivities came to an end, everyone retired to bed. The halls were quiet and serene, nothing stirred the quiet as the residents of the palace slept peacefully. Though not all slept peacefully, the queen remained awake and once her husband was deep in sleep crept from their bed. She left the room and stalked silently to the lower levels of the castle past the dungeons. How did she even know these lower levels existed? It was simple.**

**The king too smitten by her appearance did not know he married a wicked witch, and all witches despite their location always knew what lurked deep in the dark, having eyes everywhere. It's where they practiced their craft, which is what the queen would be doing. **

**Reaching the crypt she began her ritual, with a wave of her hand a cauldron bubbled up from the ground glowing white liquid boiling within it. The witch began mumbling incoherently and chanted under breath as grabbed three frogs from her sleeve dropping them in a cauldron. She pulled the frogs out of the cauldron and kissed each one on the lips whispering her curse. The woman then pulled a black large cloth out and soaked it in the bubbling cauldron watching in glee as it turned white. Pulling the cloth out she place a curse on it then waved her hand and it split into eleven clothes. Cackling in glee she ran up the stairs and to the chambers of the young princes.**

**The princes who have yet to fall asleep where up with excitement still running in their bodies from the festivities and were having a grand pillow fight. The door swung open followed by a gust of wind startling the princes. Their step-mother entered the room a sinister grin on her face. **

**"****Come children, come receive a gift from your dear mother." As she walked toward the children they moved away from her unknowingly back into a corner.**

**"****What do you want with us?" Questioned the children.**

**"****To give you all a gift!" She laughed as she tossed the white clothes over on their heads and watched in glee as they turned into beautiful swans. The children now swans flew around the room in a frenzy.**

**The witch ran over to the window throwing it open. "Now fly! Ravens remain near, swans fly far! Fly! Fly away!" She used her broom to usher them out the window, watching them fly farther away from the castle. Now that only left the princess who remained unaware of the terrible even that just took place. The queen quietly crept into the princess's room and toward her bed, she pulled out the three frogs, setting one upon the princess's breast, her face and crown she chanted her curse. **

**"****Now make the princess as ugly as frog." She chanted.**

**Yet, instead of the princess becoming ugly she remained still beautiful as the morning glory. Her heart and soul were so pure that the frogs turned into roses. This surprised the witch, never have her spells failed her! With rage she pulled from her sleeve mud, and rubbed on the sleeping princess's face giving her an ugly earth mask. This mud she would not be able to wash off with regular water since it was enchanted. The witch laughed quietly as she exited the room going back to her own chamber.**

**The next morning the princess awoke greeting the day with a hop and skip in step. Today, she'd spend time with her step-mother and get to know her better. She washed up unaware of the mask the witch placed on her, once she finished dressing ran to her brothers' room to awake them for breakfast. Yet, as she walked into her brothers' room she saw hid nor hair of them. Could they have possibly awoken already and at breakfast? She thought leaving the room.**

**The young princess entered the dining room seeing only her step-mother and dear father. She said good morning before walking to her father's side asking the whereabouts of her brothers. The king took one look at her and pushed her away a disgusted scowl on his usually happy face.**

**"****Brothers?! What brothers?" He inquired. "Who are you?"**

**The wicked queen watched on silently laughing at the plight of the princess.**

**"****Don't you recognize me?!" The princess ran back to him desperately clenching his clothes. "Dear father it's me! Your daughter!" She was roughly pushed away.**

**"****You horrid dirty thing! How dare you try to impersonate my daughter?" The king roared and he called for his guards. **

**"****Yes husband throw this dirty girl out! Sick the dogs on her." The queen mother ordered.**

**The princess could not believe this, her sweet father did not recognize her! And her Step-mother sat there with an evil smile on her lips. She had no time to think as she her the guards and dogs coming nearer and bolted from the dining hall and straight out of the castle the dogs right on her heels. She begged the dogs not to harm her and they yielded smelling her and realizing it was her. The princess smiled with tearful eyes as she petted each dogs head.**

**"****I cannot return home. My father does not recognize me and my brothers are missing." With a heavy heart she bid the dogs farewell and walked in the forest in search of her brothers. As she rested under a tree she had a dream of her bothers telling her they were turned into swans by the queen. She awoke with newfound hope in finding her bothers and searched far and wide. **

**Over the years the princess matured into a fine young lady, though because of the ugly mud mask her beauty was concealed, yet that did not matter to her. Though years passed she did not stop her search for her bothers she found residence in an old cabin near the sea and lived out the years there, for every week she'd search for her brothers asking people in villages if they've seen eleven wild swans, her heart fell each time when the people saw none.**

**One day as she laid on the white sand she stared up at the clouds in the evening sky. Oh how she wished the clouds could speak and tell her the whereabouts of her brothers. If only she could communicate with trees and animals she may have found her brothers by now. In the distance she saw a flock of seagulls yet as she listened to their cries it was a honking sound she heard instead of the high-pitch sound she is used to. She stood and walked into the water squinting her eyes.**

**"****No…It cannot be…!" Her emerald eyes lit up. "Swans! Eleven wild swans!" She cried with joy and instantly began jumping up and down to gain their attention. "Brothers!" she called. "Brothers I am here! It is me your sister!" She laughed as the swans flew in and landed gracefully around her. Though as she walked neared them they shied away from her. The swans examined her, this woman could not be their dear sister for she was ugly and looked nothing like her.**

**The princess came to the realization of why her brothers did not come to her. The mud mask concealed her identity so her brothers did not recognize her. She shook her head and covered her face in shame she ran away from the swans with a heart wrenching sob. The swans followed her into the forest just behind the cabin.**

**The princess ran blindly as she wept, her brothers did not recognize her just like their father. This is hopeless, she thought her resolve breaking. How was she supposed to help her brothers now? As the princess sunk deeper into despair she failed to notice the edge of the approaching cliff. The blaring honks behind her went unheard and it was too late, she fell right over the cliffs edge into the spring below. The swans flew over the water searching for any signs of life from the girl.**

**A hand burst forth from the spring followed by a body, the princess swam to the bank lifting herself out of the water, laying on the bank breathing heavily. The swans landed next to her lowering their heads near her in concern. The princess groaned as she sat up moving her brown hair out of face. She flinched as the swans honked at her and the runt of the group ran into her arms, rubbing his head against her cheek. **

**Gently the princess pushed him away. "No, you will get mud on your pretty feathers." seeing no stain the princess stared. Confused she went over to the water and saw that the mud mask washed off revealing her face. Her hands lightly touched her face. "How?"**

**"****It is because this spring is enchanted." Said a warm voice. The princess turned around and gasped in shock seeing the swans change into handsome young men who she recognized immediately. **

**"****Sister!" Her youngest brother embraced her, and she slowly brought her hands up and hugged him back. Tears ran down her face as she smiled, finally their family was reunited. It was a joyous reunion, the brothers hugged their sister who did the same and kissed their cheeks and heads. She told them of her ordeal and how she searched far and wide form after she was chased out the castle. **

**Once asked the brothers told her how the wicked queen turned them into swans and chased them from the kingdom. When they tried to return to the castle the wicked queen told every guard that if they killed them then the guards would be rewarded. The brothers where given no choice but to flee from their home and hide.**

**"****It was then we learned you were no longer in the castle." **

**"****We immediately began searching for you."**

**"****And what of our father?" The sister worried. "Is he well?"**

**The brothers bowed their heads telling her their dear father passed away from grief of losing his family. The princess mourned her father knowing he passed away not only from grief but regret and the wicked queen. The princess knew returning to the kingdom now was a wasted effort since the witch was now the ruler.**

**"****We are together now, never to part." The princess said smiling at her brothers. **

**"****But we must part, for you see we must travel to warmer lands when winter comes." Said the second older brother.**

**"****At day we are swans and by night we are human." Said the sixth brother. "The journey will be harsh."**

**The young woman shook heard refusing to be separated from her brothers again. "Please take me with you. I do not want to be separated from again." She added. "And I want to assist in breaking your curse."**

**The brothers smiled at her determination and nodded not wanting to be away from their sister. The oldest brother told her they would be leaving in the morning by first light. They returned to their sister's cabin to rest but the night was filled with laughter and chatter as they reminisced.**

**Morning came and the princes and princess were in the sky before the sun fully rose and flew high over the vast sea.**

**The swans carried their sister in large cloth having no trouble flying since she was so light. **

**As they flew a storm was quickly approaching from behind quickly, the winds began to grow rampant causing terrible turbulence pushing them around but her brothers would not yield to the forces. Fighting against the winds and rain the brothers dove suddenly toward the raging sea. **

**The princess saw what looked like a rock and fretted believing they would fall into the sea. Instead the rock offered enough ground for the twelve and when they landed her brothers turned back human linking their arms together and forming a circle around their sister.**

**The sister began to sing a hymn her mother taught her and her brothers joined her. Their voices carried over the storm raging around them. **

**The siblings sung the entire night well into the morning, the storm over and the sea calm they took flight again and continued the journey.**

**Just around sunset the family landed in a new land outside a cave that was hidden among the grassy plains. The brothers escorted their sister into the cave and she was amazed with the simple furnishing.**

**"****We've been living here since we were turned into swans." The brothers watch their sister look around with wonder her face filled with awe.**

**The young woman loved the cave the moment she stepped inside, she felt at home and the cave held this warmth just like when they lived in the palace.**

**"****It's lovely! A hidden gem!" She complimented spinning around in a circle giggling. **

**Her brothers smiled and soon they all sat down and around a fire talking. The princess then questioned her brothers about the curse and how it could be broken. The brothers explained to her and told her she will need all the courage and perseverance. Her delicate hands must be like water that shapes stones, felling no pain as her fingers would feel. Her hands would be in much agony and torment that she'll have to endure.**

**"****You will have to gather stinging nettle. It grows in quantities around this very cave." The youngest said. "While they burn blisters on your hands you still must gather them. To ease the pain break the nettle into pieces with your feet or use a rock and they will become flax."**

**"****Once flax you must spin and weave eleven coats. If these coats are thrown over us while we are swans the spell will be broken."**

**"****But the moment you begin your task until it is finished, you must not speak. If you utter a single word, one word…it will pierce through our hearts like a dagger, dying wherever we stand."**

**"****Once you start this task our lives hang upon your tongue."**

**"****Remember all we have told you."**

**"****No matter how long it takes, days, months, or years. You must not speak."**

**The princess nodded promising her bothers this and vowed to make the coats. Her brothers embraced her thanking and commending her bravery.**

**The next morning the brothers set out to get supplies for their sister, while out the sister did chores around the cave and collected wood for the fire and did the laundry. She even collected berries and other edible vegetation from the woods. She saw where the nettle grew but did not pick any. She wanted to spend one last night of talking, laughing, and singing with her brothers before subjecting herself to silence.**

**Around evening her brothers returned with supplies and material, they brought their sister new clothing and shoes, they also had more blankets and food to last them months. The brothers were greeted warmly by the female and they told her of their day, it didn't take them long to realize the majority of her day consisted of cleaning seeing drying clothes on the line. The cave smelled of stew that boiled above the fire pit, the brothers opened the sacks to shows their kills and took it outside to skin and clean decided to add it to tonight's dinner.**

**And a great dinner it was.**

**After dinner there was singing and the sibling danced with each other, the princess laughed with her younger brothers as their older siblings sung a silly song and dance. She clapped along to the song yet ceased when she was pulled from her seat and joined the dance. It was hard to keep with the steps since they kept switching partners and she was laughing so much yet it was enjoyable none the less. She danced with each of her brothers and for moment she thought they were back home. **

**Yet, they weren't and she was content with that.**

**When they settled for bed the princess told her brothers that she would start weaving the shirts for them tomorrow the moment she awoke. Her brothers protested but she simply shook her head.**

**"****I wanted to spend one more night talking, laughing and singing with you all. And though I will not speak it does not mean I can't communicate, words will not be needed." She smiled. "You cannot remain swans the rest of your lives. You have done so much for me already now it is my turn."**

**And true to her word the princess awoke the next morning and went around their home and began gathering the nettle. She flinched in at the sharp sting of the nettles but with determination she gathered the first batch, ignoring the fiery pain and blisters her hands received. She went back to the cave start her task of making it flax then weaving the first jacket.**

**Her brothers returned and greeted her, she smiled at them as she worked and her brothers gasped at the state her hands were in. The youngest ran over to her tears in his as he begged her not to continue, as his tears fell the drops landed on her hands and instantly the pain was gone. The sister only smiled at him shaking her head and she wiped his tears away. The pain her hands felt was nothing to her anymore, freeing her brothers was all that occupied her mind.**

**Her brothers thanked her again understanding her actions and smiles. Indeed words would not be needed from her for them to understand.**

**A week had gone by and she was already done with the first coat, not believing how fast time had flown by. The princess sighed silently and quietly left the cave, not disturbing her brothers who slept, and gathered more nettle, making more than one trip and gathering as much nettle to make ten coats. It took no more than three days to turn all the nettle she gathered into flax, and once flax the princess rolled the flax into balls as if it were strings; then started on the next coat.**

**A year passed and she had only one coat left. The princess smiled to herself as she gathered nettle, her brothers would be free soon! The thought only made her smile wider. Returning to the cave she sat down and laid near her work choosing to take a light nap before she began her work.**

**Startling her awake was the sound of dogs barking and fear gripped her heart as she heard a huntsman horn. It was odd around this time in the season hunters never ventured close to here. Her fear grew more and more as the dogs grew closer, she ran to her bundle of nettle and coats gathering them in a basket. A silent gasp left her as dogs ran into her home barking at her then running out and running back to her. She moved toward the entrance of her home and remained at the opening. Walking toward her were huntsmen but the most handsome rode on horseback. By his royal robes and golden crown upon his brow she surmised he was of royal blood. **

**He approached her, for he had never seen a maiden as beautiful as the one before him. "Dear maiden," he moved off his horse. "How did you come here?"**

**The princess dare not speak, so she shook her head backing away from the man.**

**"****There is no need to fear me." He smiled kindly. "Come with me, for if you are as lovely as you are beautiful, I shall dress you in the finest of silk gowns and gleaming of jewelry, and place a golden diamond crown upon your head. You shall rule by myside." He lifted her up on his horse. "Your home is here no longer for you shall live with me in my grand castle." He got the horse and the princess shook her as she gazed at him with pleading eyes and pointed to her home, not wishing to leave. **

**But the king refused to release her, and she wept and wrung her hands. "I only wish for your happiness, one day you will thank me." He galloped away with his huntsmen following behind him. Over the plains and past the mountains they rode and reached the kingdom, they rode through the grand city and reached the towering palace. Though the sights beautiful the princess paid no attention to them. Once arriving to the castle the king led her through marble halls, past large fountains, where beautiful paintings hung on the walls, and lastly walking through a beautiful garden. The king thought this would impress her or at least get her to smile yet he only received tears and silence as she clutched her heart. **

**He led her to her room and left, there were maids who attended her helping her bath then dressed her in a silk emerald gown. Her blistered hands were covered in black gloves and her hair brushed and tied into an elegant bun with a green flower in the top.**

**The maids complimented her beauty but she only wept more tears, the woman tried to reassure her that the king was a kind gentle man but it did nothing to stop her tears. **

**Oh, my dear brothers please forgive me, please be safe.' She prayed. The maids left the room telling the princess the king would fetch her. The princess collapsed to the floor and cried into the bed. What was she to do? She was taken from her home and her brothers who have most likely returned are most likely worried sick. Oh if only she could tell them her whereabouts! Her brothers would remain swans forever!**

**By the time the king returned to her she was no longer crying but staring out the window in forlorn. He told her a feast was prepared and asked if she'd accompany him, to which she did. Though she did not take his hand or walk by his side but remained behind him staring at the floor.**

**It was a grand feast, the finest of dishes prepared and the loveliest of maidens danced. Though the princesses eyes did not sparkle nor did she smile only sat quietly beside him barely eating anything on her plate. **

**He then announced to everyone that he would make this girl his bride yet no sign of happiness shown on her face when people cheered and congratulated him. Another who was unhappy was the king's archbishop who thought the silent woman to be a witch. He began whispering in the King's ear saying wicked things about her but his words did little to nothing to discourage the King.**

**Once the feast was over the King escorted her to her chamber, telling her the wedding would take place in a month. Still no mirth came to her expression and it clenched his heart. He opened her door and watched as her eyes lit up with happiness. "I had these items brought here by my huntsman who found them in your home." The maiden hugged the basket to her chest tightly. "I see these items hold a place in your heart." **

**The Princess set the basket down and smiled gratefully at the man, she walked toward him and grabbed his hands and knelled on the floor pressing her head to them and placed a kiss on his palms, showing her gratitude. This made the king happy, he was finally able to bring a smile to his beloved's face.**

**When he left her the Princess ready herself to bed, sending a prayer to heaven that her brothers find her then she fell asleep.**

**The past days she worked diligently and quietly. The king asked her many times about why she weaving, she gave him no answer just a smile on her lips was all he was given. She was grateful he did not pry any further. When she was not weaving she joined the King on walks around the garden, he would tell her of his work and duties, and even about his kingdom. The princess gazed at him softly as he spoke and smiled as he said he wanted to take her to secret spots. **

**The princess wished she could talk to him and confide in him. She wanted to tell him of her life and family who were cursed and tell him how she loved him; she bit her tongue. One word from her and her brothers would die and she did not want that. Love would have to wait she thought picking a flower and putting in the king's hair. She smiled even bigger when the King laughed. **

**Watching from the distance was the archbishop who scowled at the two. The man wanted the crown and land for himself, caring only about power and riches. And the king would be his puppet as he rose to power but with the mute woman his plan to power was failing. He started spreading rumors about the woman and how she was a witch.**

**When it became dark the archbishop had a private audience with the king.**

**The archbishop whispered in the king's ear telling him how the woman was a witch and crafting up a spell to kill him and take his kingdom. The King paid no mind to the archbishop, though he felt himself doubt his soon to be wife.**

**The archbishop saw the doubt and proceeded further to poison the king's thoughts.**

**"****It pains me so your highness, her silence is all the proof there is! Why even you saw her hands, so ugly and covered in warts!"**

**"****That is not really proof she is only mute and cannot speak, her hands are only covered in blisters from her work of weaving." The king replied. "Now leave me, I've heard enough of your talk of witches."**

**The Archbishop bowed and left an angry frown on his face. "I'll prove to him she is a witch…" He growled under his breathe. **

**And the opportunity could have been better.**

**He blinked when he saw the bride to be awake and roaming the halls. She had a cloak on her and he found it strange. What on could she be up to the he thought. He quickly followed her and chuckled gleefully to himself. Now he was sure he'd be able to convince the king she was a witch! He followed her all the way to the graveyard that housed the royal family members. He watched from the shadows as the woman picked nettle from around the grave mumbling silently to herself and biting her lip in pain. Above her head were ghouls that laughed and screamed at her plight.**

**The archbishop paled in fear at seeing her fiends and ran back inside the castle and told the king what he saw yet the King did not believe him.**

**"****Come with me tomorrow night sire, and see with your own eyes what your bride conjures!"**

**The next night came quickly.**

**The princess sat in her chair content though she noticed she used her last ball of flax, she had only the sleeve left to finish. She would need to visit the graveyard again. She looked out her window it was night and not a creature stirred she decided to sneak out and gather nettle so she could finish the coat. Unknown to her, the king and archbishop followed her and the King could not believe his eyes. Ghouls flew around as she picked the nettle and caused her no harm. It was true, she really was a witch! She picked the last of the nettle and returned inside the castle unaware of the spectators.**

**"****Do not worry my lord," Archbishop said consoling him. "We shall imprison her and burn her at the stake once dead her evil will be purified and gone."**

**The King could only mourn for the woman he fell in love with. No! He would not believe it! He would find out from her if it were true! The King ran to her room bursting in without knocking and collapsed in front of her on his knees. The princess was startled and gazed at her love in worry lifting his face and silently asking what ailed him.**

**Tears poured from his eyes. "Tell me it is not true!" Her gaze turned to confusion. "Tell me you are not practicing witchcraft! Tell me you are not a witch! Tell me and I will hold no more doubt or fear!" She shook her head grabbing his hands. "If you are not then why were you in the graveyard? Why do you weave this coats? Answer me and all will be forgiven!" He begged. "Please my love."**

**The princess clenched her eyes shut and shook her head.**

**He stared at her in shock before he removed his hands from hers. "Then it is true…" He backed away from her and she stood shaking her head. "You are a witch. I have no choice now. You will be burned at the stake come sunset." He called his guards and told them to put her in a dungeon with her belongings. He did not even look at her as she was dragged away, she did not even struggle. When he was alone a sob lift his lips and he collapsed to the floor.**

**As the princess was escorted to the dungeons her heart ached, as much as she loved the king and wanted to protest, her brothers came first and if she would die because of her silence so be it. She continued to work and sent prayer that her brothers find her.**

**And she worked diligently in the cold cell under the moon light, her fingers moving steadily and quickly.**

**As dawn approached she looked out the only window when she heard the flapping of wings. Her heart leapt for joy when she saw a swan with a crown. His head slipped through the bars of the window honking happily at her. She ran over to the window and kissed his bill, she conveyed a message and showed him the last remaining coat grinning from ear to ear. Her brother honked again and she smiled but it soon fell when she heard footsteps she kissed his bill one last time and shooed him away.**

**Her brother understood and left quickly, flying back to his brothers. He and his brothers searched everywhere for her, torn with dread at her absence. They had to reach her before she was killed, she had only one coat she needed to finish. **

**Watching her brother fly far and fast her heart filled with hope and joy, she did not gaze up from her work at the visitors who entered her cell.**

**The archbishop spoke cruelly to her as he commanded her to confess her sins to the man she supposedly bewitched. The king stood by silently his face stone cold, though he saw his eyes were sad yet she would not break.**

**"****This is your last chance to confess your evil deeds!" The archbishop barked. "Are you a witch?" She shook her head no. "Did you bewitch his highness?" Another headshake. "Then why were in the graveyard?! Why were ghouls and fiends flying over you and dancing around your feet as you picked the stinging nettle?! Answer me?" His only answer was her hard stare as she shook her head from side to side then went right back to knitting.**

**The king could only sigh in frustration and left the archbishop following behind him.**

**Alone once again the princess let tears fall from her eyes, oh how she wished she could confide to her beloved. Yet what hurt more is that he did not read her silence, see the messages that words could not give. Was her touch not enough? Were her smiles and glances not readable? Are words the only thing that will make him feel secured? If so then she will be silent and keep her faith.**

**Just before the sun began to set she was escorted from her cell to a wagon, she had her basket that held nettle and the coats, she continue to weave as she was escorted to the square where the burning will take place. She ignored the hateful and hurtful words spat at her and took them with an empty mind. She was helped on to the stage and kept weaving as the archbishop read aloud her crimes to the people and why she would be burned.**

**"****May God have mercy on your tainted soul." He then waved his hands and arrows were shot into the pile of wood and straw. **

**The king watched with a heavy heart wanting desperately to for this to stop.**

**The fire licked and flicked at her feet yet she would not cry out, just as she finished the last jacket she saw her brothers flying toward her. **

**"****Swans! Pure white swans!" Cried the people as the bird flew over their heads.**

**"****Douse the fire!" The king commanded. It is was too late as it blazed uncontrollably.**

**The princess threw each coat on her brothers one by one and succeeded, just before the sun had fully set. Her brothers quickly moved her off the burning stage and they embraced their sister who wept tears of joy, and thanked her for the deed she performed.**

**The king ran over to the group, and for the first time he heard his bride's lovely voice.**

**"****My dear brothers! Oh how I missed you!" **

**"****You succeeded in breaking the curse upon us!" Her younger brother cried.**

**The siblings spoke among each other until the king interrupted.**

**"****You were cursed?" He questioned.**

**The princess nodded and explained to the King how her and her brothers were chased away from their home and cursed by an evil witch. She then told him how she took an oath to silence swore never to speak until her brothers were human again.**

**"****This is why I could not speak to you." She grabbed his hands. "I wanted to! Really I did but I would not let a confession of love fall from these lips…lest I lose my brothers to love."**

**"****Forgive me for I was a fool to doubt you." The King kneeled. "I knew you loved me by your gentle expressions and touches, yet it was not enough. Forgive me."**

**The princess had already forgiven him and held no ill will toward him. I can say now with no fear or worry…I love you my King, with all my being." She helped him stand**

**"****How can you love someone who sent almost caused your death? Who doubted your innocence?" The king asked shamefully.**

**"****You are only man who is burden with so much, I can love you because you show weakness and humility."**

**"****Surely you do not believe her words! Saw before your eyes the magic she weaved" The archbishop marched toward them an angry scowl on his lips. "Her words may sound like honey," he pointed at her. "But they are only sugar-coated words dipped in poison!"**

**Having enough of the violent tongue the King ordered for the archbishop to be stripped of his title and sent away to a desolate land. His order was carried out and the bishop was banished.**

**He embraced the princess tightly promising to never doubt her again.**

**The wedding was held a few days after. It was a grand gathering, white doves flew around and the finest of decoration decorated the church. Though with all the decoration nothing was more beautiful than the bride. The princess was dressed in the loveliest of white silk, her hair loose and flowing behind her; the oldest of her siblings walked her down the aisle. He saw her adoring smile through her veil and his heart melted. Her brothers stood at the front and were smiling, before she reached his side she kissed each brothers cheek.**

**They said their vows and sealed it with a kiss. The princess felt so overjoyed her heart would burst. **

**Cheers resounded and the bells rang, the king swept his wife off her feet and carried her out the church the two laughing all the while. All was well and the two could not wait for their lives with each other to truly begin.**

**And they lived happily ever after.**

* * *

><p>"The end." Zero said looking down at the king who stared up at him.<p>

Kaname's odd expression held childish wonder. "Another story…"

"No that will be tomorrow night, well later on tonight." He tilted his head. "Did you not like the one I told?"

"No no," he was quick to reassure him rolling on to his stomach. "Your story was wonderful!"

Zero mentally sighed in relief. "I'm glad."

"I really enjoyed it. Especially when she was reunited with her brothers. But what I enjoyed most is that she kept her promise to the very end and remained silent. A wonderful story indeed." He smiled at Zero. "Though I am curious."

"Hm?"

"The wicked witch what became of her?"

"She was killed. Overthrown by the people." Zero answered. "Anything else?"

"Couldn't she have written a letter to the king explaining her situation? Telling him through writing why she was mute."

Zero chuckled and counter. "Not with blisters on her hands and fingers."

"Understandable." He said. "I found your story held a relationship." Zero tilted his head in question. "The princess and her brothers chased away from their home reminds me of you and your siblings, despite being cast out or taken away. Then there is the love and devotion the princess has for her family much like you do for yours…The king reminds me of myself, I denied to return you home back to your family. I stole you away because I am taken by you." He glanced at the silverette. "Though I hold no doubt against you or will burn you at the stake." He added in light humor.

Zero was pleased with his words, the king did not only listen but he saw the moral of the story.

"She choose her family over love," Kaname praised him. "A wonderful story indeed. What will the next story be for tonight?"

"That is a surprise," Zero stretched and stood. "If I told you the name of the story then you would try to research it. As your personal raconteur, it is my duty to keep you entertained."

Kaname sat up put off expression on his face.

"Don't go making such a face Lord Kur-"

"Kaname."

"Hm?"

"You can address me as Kaname. No titles are needed." He told him. "It would bring me much satisfaction if you did."

Zero stared at him for moment before nodding calling him by his first name, he then bid the dragon a goodnight and proceeded to leave but Kaname called him back.

"Zero would you like to accompany Kanako and I tomorrow to the city? Ichiru and Maria are invited to come as well."

The silverette thought of this and saw no harm, he hasn't seen the kingdom and trip outside the castle does sound relaxing and fun. He gave nod and the smile the dragon beamed at him made him blush.

"Goodnight Lo- Kaname."

"Goodnight Zero."

And the silverette smiled at him and left. He walked back to his room and could not keep the smile off his face, he was so worried and nervous. Thinking the king would be bored and interrupt the story. Yet he wasn't and he saved all his questions toward the end. Zero would never forget how much a child the king seemed as he told the story. His eyes would widen in the most adorable way, expressing sadness, surprise, fear and worry, excitement and happiness. Zero felt confident now and knew if the king enjoyed his story this night he would love the next one.

Zero removed his robe and got into bed, he felt so excited for the coming night. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep his body and spirit at peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Heya heya wow you finally got to the end congrats! I hope to see you next chapter my loves and please R&amp;R! I hope you enjoyed yourself!<strong>

**IMPORTANT NOTE: What type of being should Takuma be?! Please help and send in suggestions! PM Please!**

**Just in case you forgot! ****The strory Zero tells I used references I found online and watched movies to help get a feel and write it in my own way. There is animate movie on youtube a russian animation called the wild swans, a japanese one called The Wild Swans, if you want the links to the movie pm me and I will send the links. **


End file.
